The past that's what hurts the most
by SelcyMorimoto
Summary: Tao adalah seorang bocah kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.Dia hanya membutuhkan kehangatan sebuah keluarga.Namun ayahnya yang abussive membuat masa kecilnya begitu kelam.Hanya dipenuhi oleh perintah ayahnya, yang semuanya berhubungan dengan wushu. Ayahnya yang menikah dengan perempuan lain setelah membunuh ibu Tao secara *ehm tidak sengaja,menjadikan Lay sebagai kakak tiri Tao.
1. The Past That's what hurts the most

.

.

.

.

"Tao, kau sudah dua kali latihan hari ini, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat. Gak usah sok kuat lah, Jiejie-mu ini tahu kau bisa kram otot seharian kalau latihan wushu terlalu banyak." Yi Xing memperingatkan adik perempuannya yang sedang latihan wushu untuk kedua kalinya hari itu.

Yi Xing sudah kapok merawat adiknya itu saat seluruh tubuhnya kejang otot akibat overpractice 2 bulan yang lalu. Zi Tao adalah nama perempuan bermata panda dan bertubuh tinggi itu. Walau Yi Xing adalah kakaknya, tinggi Yi Xing masih kalah jauh dengan tinggi Tao, sehingga Yi Xing kadang benci setengah mati kepada ibunya yang mewariskan gen pendek kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula, waktu itu aku cuman kram otot biasa kok, gak sampai kejang otot. Dasar hiperbolis." Tao tetap kukuh melanjutkan latihan wushunya

"Yah! Kau bilang teriak-teriak kesakitan seperti itu kram otot biasa!? Tetangga yang jauhnya 2 rumah dari kita saja sampai bertanya 'Ada yang melahirkan ya di rumah sebelah?' Dan kau masih bilang itu kram otot biasa? Kau hampir mati tahu! Otot-otot tubuhmu hampir saja hampir lumpuh total. Kalau waktu itu aku lebih mementingakn beauty sleepku, mungkin kau sudah mati sekarang!" Teriakan Yi Xing menggema di Gym extra besar milik ayah Tao. Gym itu telah menjadi tempat latihan Tao dan Yi Xing setiap harinya, sejak ayah Tao mendirikannya sejak entah kapan.

"Jiejie, aku tahu kau khawatir, tapi kali ini aku gak akan overpractice kok. Janji." Tao, meletakkan tongkat latihannya sebentar sambil menatap Yi Xing.

Walau Yi Xing benci setengah mati pada adiknya yang satu itu, tapi kalau Tao sudah menatapnya seperi itu, rasanya melting abis.

"Y-yasudah... t-tapi kalau sampai kau sakit lagi, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak menolongmu dan membiarkanmu mati! Wee.." Yi Xing menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berjalan keluar gym.

"Aisshh... dasar kakak keras kepala. Pake acara ngingetin kejadian waktu itu lagi..." Tidak berapa lama setelah Yi Xing keluar, Tao menyudahi latihannya.

Saat ia keluar dari gym, handphonenya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk

_**Fr : 'Dad'**_

_**"Tao, lusa kau akan ,mengikuti pertandingan wushu tingkat nasional. Persiapkan dirimu, jangan sampai sakit.**_

_**Aku sudah mendaftarkanmu, kau tinggal datang saja ke tempatnya. Kalau kau sampai tidak datang, siap-siap saja.**_

_**Jangan buat ayah mengingatkanmu apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau sampai kau keras kepala."**_

.

.

.

.

"Sial, kenapa harus aku lagi? kan masih ada Yi Xing... dia juga jago wushu kok... Ayah sialan." Tao mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah lahir di keluarga macam itu. Sekeluarnya Tao dari ruang gym pribadi keluarganya, Tao menyusuri tangga dan naik ke lantai 4, tempat kamarnya berada.

Ya.

Lantai 4.

Total lantai di rumah itu adalah 5.

Rumah itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang rumah. Lebih tepat lagi, tempat tinggal Tao adalah sebuah mansion. Tanah seluas 10 hektar milik ayah Tao itu, punya apapun yang diinginkan setiap manusia di bumi (mungkin). Dari fasilitas olahraga, sampai perawatan kecantikan, mansion keluarga Tao memiliki segalanya. Dan tentu saja, hanya keluarganyalah yang bisa menikmati fasilitas yang banyaknya segunung itu.

Sebelum sampai di kamarnya, Tao melihat seorang maid yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tao bertanya kepadanya, "Ada apa Krystal-ssi? Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Tao bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Namun maid itu hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat dan segera menghilang dari hadapan Tao.

Tao berpikir "Apa yang salah denganku? perasaan niatku baik, kok dia malah kabur ya? Mukaku seram ya?"

Secara reflek Tao mencubit-cubit pipinya. Namun setelah sadar kalau dirinya tidak seseram yang dia kira, Tao melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamarnya. Sesudah sampai di kamar bernuansa black and white yang juga dipenuhi atribut panda dan naga (?) Ya, Tao sangat menyukai panda, karena mendiang Ibunya selalu bilang kalau dirinya memang mirip panda China yang sangat lucu nan gembul itu. Dan Tao sungguh sayang pada ibunya, dan semua memorinya tentang ibunya adalah satu-satunya pencerahan di hidupnya.

Dan naga. Entah mengapa, naga mengingatkannya pada olahraga favoritnya, yang juga jadi sumber kesengsaraan yang tak ada habis-habisnya baginya. Ya, naga mengingatkannya pada wushu. Dan juga membuatnya merasa kalau dia punya kekuatan lain, yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh dirinya sendiri.

Kamar Tao itu... luasnya juga... yah begitulah *author speechless.

Tao merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, dan melayangkan pikirannya ke perkataan ayahnya tadi.

_"Kalau kau sampai tidak datang, siap-siap saja."_

Kata-kata singkat dari ayahnya yang selalu membuat Tao merinding.

Setiap saat, ada saja yang diinginkan ayahnya -yang hanya bisa tercapai kalau Tao yang melakukannya- Dan kalau dia menolak, dia akan dipukuli habis-habisan oleh ayahnya yang abussive itu. Namun menurut Tao, ayahnya tidak cuma abussive. Tapi juga gila, dan maniac.

Ayahnya memang seorang gentleman yang ganteng, berbakat dan pintar. Dan bukti kegantengan ayahnya terpampang di muka bocah itu sejak dia lahir. Namun, kalau soal obsesi, ayahnya adalah jagonya. Sudah cukup sekali bocah itu merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan ayahnya.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"Tao, besok kau akan diantar Daeyo-ssi untuk latihan wushu. Jangan sampai tidak datang."**_

_**Ayah tao berkata dingin, dan expressionless pada anaknya.**_

_**"Tapi besok aku ada pertandingan basket persahabatan antar sekolah pa, aku sudah janji akan datang."**_

_**Tao berusaha menghindar dari latihan wushu yang sudah mulai mendominasi hidupnya, dan menyiksanya secara tidak langsung.**_

_**"Latihan wushu besok akan diadakan oleh Master Chen, jadi jangan sampai kau tidak datang. Dia adalah orang penting di Huang's house of Wushu. Sampai**_

_**kau tidak datang, jangan harap kau melihatku lagi." Ayahnya berkata lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih dingin dan dengan tatapan mata yang lebih...**_

_**membunuh.**_

_**"KENAPA AYAH PAPA SELALU MEMAKSAKU SIH!? AKU SUDAH LELAH DENGAN WUSHU! AKU MUAK! MUAK! DENGAR TIDAK? AKU MUAK AYAH!"**_

_**Bocah yang sudah lelah akan semua perkataan ayahnya itu berdiri, dan berteriak di depan wajah ayahnya, dan sebagai respon, sang ayah yang memang tidak-pernah- bisa mengontrol amarahnya, memukulinya dan menendangnya hingga bocah itu tak sadarkan diri.**_

_**Ibu Tao yang mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari ruang tamu segera berlari dan mendapati Tao yang sedang -entahsudahdiapakansaja- tersungkur di lantai.**_

_**"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku? Edward! Dia anak kita! Dia cuman anak kecil! Demi Tuhan, dia hanya seorang anak kecil Edward!" Ibu Tao memeluk tubuh Tao yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu.**_

_**Karena ayah Tao juga seorang atlet wushu pro, maka setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan kepada Tao, setara dengan pukulan dan tendangan yang dia berikan kepada setiap lawan-lawannya di arena wushu.**_

_**Bocah itu tidak sadarkan diri lagi, dan hanya bisa mendengar samar-samar ayah dan ibunya yang masih berargumen.**_

_**Ibu Tao berusaha membangunkannya, Tao ingin bangun. Tapi badannya menolak untuk bergerak, dan matanya tidak mau terbuka.**_

_**Akhirnya Tao, berakhir di Rumah Sakit, dan koma selama seminggu.**_

_**Selama masa komanya Tao tidak tahu apa yang ibunya lakukan agar ayah Tao merasa bersalah akan apa yang dilakukannya.**_

_**Namun ayah Tao, bukanlah manusia lagi kalau dia sudah marah.**_

_**Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ayah Tao yang sudah muak mendengar ceramahan istrinya itu, melempar istrinya dari balkon lantai 2 Rumah Sakit tempat Tao dirawat.**_

_**Ayahnya tidak menangis. Satu kata maaf atau penyesalanpun tidak pernah terdengar dari bibirnya.**_

_**Tao yang saat itu masih koma, tiba-tiba bangun.**_

_**Dan dia sudah harus kehilangan satu orang yang benar-benar menyayanginya. Satu-satunya orang yang mengorbankan hidupnya untuknya.**_

_**Ibunya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-End of flashback-**_

Sejak saat itu, Tao tidak berani menatap wajah ayahnya, lebih tepatnya, mata ayahnya. Namun ayahnya masih saja menyruh-nyuruh Tao ini-itu. Dan tentunya, semuanya berhubungan dengan wushu. Dan karena Tao juga dilatih wushu oleh ayahnya, maka Tao tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pengawasan ayahnya.

Tao memang sudah besar, saat ini di sudah menduduki kelas 3 SMA, lebih tepatnya dia homeschooling, dan tingkat dia saat ini setara dengan kelas 3 SMA.

Dia adalah seorang remaja perempuan yang sudah tumbuh besar, mandiri, dan -entah- kuat. Tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong, kalau dia masih seperti anak kecil, yang masih linglung, dan takut akan dunia di luar sana yang lebih besar dari apapun yang dapat dipikirkannya.

Tao yang masih tidur-tiduran tiba-tiba bangun, dan berlari kecil menuju sebuah lemari kecil di ujung kamarnya. Lemari itu terbuat dari kayu yang paling indah yang pernah Tao tau, warnanya putih dengan sedikit corak berbentuk bunga berwarna merah pucat. Untung Tao sedang bosan, kalau tidak, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah mengingat kembali fragmen indah itu.

Lemari itu buatan ibu Tao. Ibu Tao sangat senang membuat berbagai macam benda. Lemari itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun Tao yang ke-12, yang sayangnya menjadi tahun terakhirnya bersama ibunya.

Dengan hati-hati Tao membuka lemari kayu itu dan melihat isinya satu-persatu. Pertama, sebuah foto dirinya, ibunya, dan... ayahnya. Dulu ayahnya benar-benar ganteng, dan terlihat seperti manusia.

Kedua, beberapa music box, yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun rutin dari ibunya. Sudah ada 10 music box yang dimilikinya. 1 lagi, entah dia lupa letak music box itu. Dan sisanya adalah beberapa benda-benda yang merupakan buatan handmade ibu Tao.

Tao mengingat masa-masanya bersama ibunya dan mulai menangis. Pelan memang. Satu persatu air mata Tao jatuh membasahi benda-benda berharga itu. Menurut Tao, satu-satunya hal yang layak dibilang berharga selain hidupnya dan dirinya sendiri adalah Ibunya dan barang-barang peninggalannya. Menyedihkan memang. Namun itulah dunia sebenarnya yang Tao hadapi. Dunia kelas yang -sepertinya- hanya Tao yang menghadapinya.

Tiba-tiba Tao teringat pada music box-music boxnya. Sejak ulangtahunnya yang pertama hingga ulang tahunnya yang ke-11, ibu Tao selalu memberikan Tao sebuah music box, yang tentunya buatan ibunya sendiri.

Tao tidak pernah tau bagaimana cara membuat music box. Namun Tao tau benar, itu tidak mudah. Dan itu adalah pekerjaan yang paling ia sukai yang ibunya lakukan.

Pikiran Tao melayang pada music boxnya yang terakhir. Sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke-12 Ibu Tao memberikannya music box terakhirnya, namun musicbox itu entah ditaruhnya dimana, atau entah hilang kemana. Setiap music box Tao ditulisi angka sesuai dengan umur Tao, dan nampaknya music boxnya yang ke-11 lenyap ditelan bumi.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah fragmen kecil di memori Tao yang memperlihatkan Tao dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang nampaknya lebih tinggi darinya sekian centi, dan mereka sedang memainkan music box Tao. Entah music boxnya yang mana.

Lalu setelah berusaha mengingat fragmen itu lagi, kepala Tao mulai berputar, dan Tao merasa pusing. Sangat pusing.

Tidak, kalau pusing yang ini, pasti karena anemianya kambuh.

Tao menyeret tubuhnya ke tempat tidur, dan memencet sebuah tombol kecil yang berada persis di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sekitar 3 menit kemudian, seorang pelayan datang dan mengetuk kamar Tao.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

"Ya masuk saja." Tao membalas ketokan pintu kamar itu dengan suara yang agak parau dan kecil.

"Ada apa nona muda?" Jessica-ssi, head maid mansion Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya 90" dan bertanya dengan suara halus pada Tao.

"Ehm, tolong jangan panggil aku nona atau apapun itu, kesannya aku sudah tua saja. Ehm... Jessica-ssi, boleh tolong ambilkan obatku? warnanya merah dan ambilkan 3 ya, itu obat anemiaku..." Tao menyahut dengan suaranya yang semakin mengecil

"Anemianya kambuh lagi? Apa perlu saya panggilkan dokter?" Jessica mendongakan kepalanya, dan menatap Tao dengan tatapan prihatin

"Tidak... tak usah panggil dokter. Nanti kalau Lay tau, dia khawatir lagi padaku. Apalagi sebentar lagi aku ada pertandingan wushu. Sudahm ambilkan aku itu saja. Please..." Tao tersenyum tipis kepada head-maid sekaligus maid pribadinya itu.

"Joh-ayo... jamkkanman yo..." Jessica membungkuk pelan pada Tao, dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tao hanya bisa memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat itu, hingga akhirnya ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. I doesn't mean to

.

.

.

.

"Tao...Tao-er? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa gak bangun-bangun sih..." Terdengar samar-samar suara seorang wanita di depan Tao.

"Errgghhh... sebentar lagi, kepalaku sakit sekali." Tao yang merasa tergangggu oleh kehadiran suara yang tak diinginkan itu, mengerang pelan dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Tapi, kau belum minum obat. Kau, kan yang menyuruhku untuk datang dan membawakanmu obat. Jangan buat aku menunggu Tao. Atau akan kuadukan pada ayahmu." Jessica yang sudah biasa menghadapi Tao yang seperti ini, mengeluarkan devilish smirknya ketika Tao langsung bangun saat kata 'ayahmu' disebut.

Kata 'ayah' adalah kata-kata ajaib buat Tao.

"Cihhh... kayak berani aja. Sini mana obatnya?" selesai mencibir Jessica, Taopun meminum obatnya dalam sekali lahap.

"Ahh~ kapan ya aku bisa sembuh dari semua kutukan sial ini? Rasanya semua penyakit yang ada di dunia ini dilimpahkan kepadaku deh... Aku kan pengen kayak cewek-cewek lainnya juga... Ke sekolah, main sama temen, ngeggossip, suka sama cowok... eh... cowok?" Tao bingung sendiri dengan imajinasinya

Jessica hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Tao, yang -sama sekali tidak- dingin itu. Ah, tidak. Tao hanya bisa menunjukkan sifat aslinya kalau sedang bersama orang-orang yang benar-benar dianggapnya berharga. Seperti Jessica, yang sudah menjadi maid pribadinya sejak dia berumur 5 tahun.

"Ya! Kau tahu kan? Homeschooling itu lebih cocok buat cewek sepertimu.. dan apa lagi kau bilang? cowok? Baru sadar kalau selama ini kau tak pernah melihat cowok? Selama ini yang kau lihat kan hanya teman-teman cowok sebatas teman seperjuanganmu di 'Huang Wushu Academy' kan? Baru ingat aku ternyata kau juga remaja perempuan yang sedang masih mencari cinta... Hehehehe~ peace Tao" Jessica hanya menempelkan senyum 4 jari di wajahnya, sambil membentuk huruf 'V' dengan kedua jarinya.

"Jessica-ssi... kalau saja kau bukan maid yang sudah merawatku sejak aku sejak 13 tahun lalu... kau pasti sudah kuterkam... kau tahu itu? Aku sih masih normal... masih suka cowok. Tapi bagaimana mau suka sama cowok, kalau sejarah cowok yang pernah kulihat hanya anak-anak ingusan dan keringetan di sekolah wushu? Bahkan menurutku, mereka gak bisa dibilang cowok... mereka itu batita... terutama dalam hal wushu..." Tao yang paling benci kalau sudah ditanyain tentang cowok, mem-poutkan bibir tipis nan merahnya.

Jessica yang -hampir- naik pitam, langsung luluh melihat tingkah gadis panda itu.

"Joh-ayo... aku keluar dulu ya Tao... jangan lupa istirahat, latihan wushunya besok saja. Ayahmu belum pulang kok..."

"Ya... ya... ya... gadis panda ini akan segera tidur... xie-xie Jessica-ssi" Tao berterimakasih pada maid kesayangannya itu, dan kembali ke alam mimpinya

_SKIP TIME_

_**Hari kompetisi wushu**_

**_Grand Aula 'Huang house of Wushu'_**

Tao datang. Selain untuk menepati janjinya pada ayahnya sebagai anak yang baik, dan juga supaya nyawanya tidak melayang konyol di tangan ayahnya yang manic itu...

**_"Pertandingan final kali ini akan menampilkan 2 perempuan. Tidak seperti biasanya, nampaknya tahun ini pemenang kita adalah para wanita-_**

**_wanita perkasa ini... Kami persilahkan... Huang Zi Tao melawan..."_**

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mendengar lebih jelas, siapa yang akan jadi lawannya di final kompetisi kali ini.

.

.

.

**_"Zhang Yi Xing..."_** Suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton menggema di Grand Aula itu...

_'Zhang Yi Xing'_  
_._

_._

_'Zhang Yi Xing'_

_._

_._

_'Zhang Yi Xing'_

_._

_._

Tunggu...

"Bagaimana bisa aku melawan kakakku sendiri?!" Tao berteriak sendiri di dalam ruang persiapannya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Tao segera menghampiri ayahnya di tepi arena dan bertanya dengan lantang.

"Ayah, katakan kalau ini semua bukan rencanamu. Katakan kalau aku tidak harus melawan Lay. Karena aku tidak mau."

"Tao... ingat... you have to obey me. Just fight with her... what's the big deal... she's just your step sister..."

"Tapi, walaupun kami hanya diikatkan oleh hubungan pernikahan, bukan berarti aku harus mematahkan tulangnya di arena ini kan?"

"Diam, dan lakukan tugasmu sebagai seorang anak. Kau harus menurut kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa mempertahankan dirimu sendiri. Aku tak peduli apa yang terjadi, kau harus menang."

Mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, bulu kuduk Tao sekali berdiri, dan firasatnya mengatakan kalau Ia harus melakukan hal ini. Bagaimanapun konsekuensinya. Tao tahu, melawan Lay sama dengan mencari mati. Karena ibu Lay, lebih tepatnya, Ibu tiri Tao, sangat membenci Tao. Entah mengapa.

Kalau kata Jessica, Ibu Lay membenci Tao karena Tao lebih sering diandalkan suaminya (dalam hal ini, ayah Tao) dalam hal wushu, walaupun Lay juga bisa wushu. Sehingga Ibu Lay merasa kalau perhatian ayah Tao hanya kepada Tao, dan bukan pada anggota keluarga baru mereka.

Tao hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sebelum masuk ke arena pertandingan, yang baginya menjadi lebih gelap dan dingin dibanding pertandingan-pertandingan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Lay, aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus melakukannya..." Tao berbisik pelan di telinga Lay sebelum menghentakkan tongkat wushunya di bahu Lay.

Tidak keras sih... namun tidak pelan juga. Setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Lay jatuh ke luar arena, terbaring tak sadar selama beberapa menit sebelum dinyatakan kalah, dan juga...

cukup untuk membuat setengah ruangan itu berteriak karena aksi Tao, yang...

begitu memukau, indah, dan menyeramkan dalam detik yang sama.

Dan juga, cukup untuk membuat Ibu Lay berteriak super keras karena anak kesayangannya terbaring lemah, -entah hidup atau tidak- di luar arena pertandingan. Tim medis yang datang sudah bilang kalau Lay akan baik-baik saja, walau ada beberapa rusuknya yang patah akibat bantingan Tao, namun, -kata paramedik yang menurut Tao sok tau itu- Lay bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Dan ya, Tao menang.

Dan tidak...

Rasanya** tidak menyenangkan sama sekali.**

**Tidak membanggakan sama sekali...**

Dan ayah Tao hanya mengeluarkan seringaiannya, yang -entah apa artinya- menyeramkan itu.

Ibu Lay yang histeris -mengira anaknya sudah berkurang kecantikannya atau entahlah- segera menghampiri Tao, dan mencacimaki Tao dengan semua kata-kata kotor yang ada di bumi...

Dan ya, Ibu'nya' menamparnya dengan kekuatan yang... cukup kuat. Karena bisa membuat seorang atlet wushu terjatuh.

Tao benci tamparan. Tao benci dipukul. Tao benci segala bentuk kekerasan. Namun Tao mencintai wushu.

Tao berlari keluar arena itu, sambil mendengar seruan namanya dari para penonton yang sepertinya masih tetap mendukungnya walau mereka juga melihat jelas, apa yang terjadi kepadanya di depan tadi...

Tao menuruh supir pribadinya untuk segera melesat pulang, dan sesampainya di rumah, Tao mendekam di dalam kamarnya dan hanya bisa berfikir, bagaimana caranya Ia lolos dari terkaman Ibu'nya' yang ganas itu.

Sudah cukup ayahnya saya yang phsyco, sekarang Ibu tirinya juga gila. Lebih tepatnya gila karena ingin membunuh dirinya... Entahlah semenjak tinggal bersama dengan Ibu Lay, dan saat berada dekat dengannya, aura yang dirasakan Tao hanyalah aura pembunuh, yang kurang-lebih ditujukan kepadanya.

Tao berusaha untuk tidur, namun matanya menolak untuk ditutup. Maka ia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menonton TV

_"Ya, inilah pemenang kita Huang Zi Tao! *YEAHHH~~~~ HUUUU~~~~~ PROKPROKPROKPROK~~"_

Suara MC itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Tao. Tao baru ingat, ini kan pertandingan nasional... otomatis siarannya juga sedang ditonon oleh semua orang di China.

**Oh shit**. Pikir Tao.

_"Plakkk..."_ tiba-tiba mata Tao kembali lagi terpaku pada TV di depannya. Di layar dingin itu terlihat sosok dirinya yang tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk berkat tamparan dari Ibu'nya'.

**Najis, aku terlihat sangat lemah di situ. Apakah aku tidak bisa terlihat lebih keren lagi?** Tao mencoba untuk berpikir lebih keras, namun sesuatu tiba-tiba menamparnya.

_"Ya, dan untuk berita berikutnya adalah, pemenang Lomba Wushu tingkat Nasional baru-baru ini, Huang Zi Tao, dinyatakan tidak sah _

_kemenagannya karena menyebabkan kerusakan pada tubuh lawannya,_

_dan sang pemenang dituntut oleh ibu lawan untuk mengganti kerusakan yang disebabkannya pada anaknya, dan menuntutnya ke pengadilan.."_

Ya. Itu adalah suara pembawa berita di TV sial itu.

Semuanya sial.

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Okey... author tau chapter ini copo, sebenernya sih, author cuma pengen jelasin salah satu latar belakang Tao bakal ketemu sama Kris, dan juga bakal ber-encounter ria dengan pairing lainnya...

Enjoy the curiousity~~

xoxo

Selcy


	3. The Departure (beginning)

.

.

.

.

"Anak itu akan merasakan akibatnya karena telah melukaimu dan membuatmu seperti ini Lay. Tenang saja, ibumu ini tak akan membiarkan siapapun mengurangi kencantikanmu..." Ibu Lay mengusap dahi anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, namun bukannya senang Lay malah cemberut.

"Ibu, kenapa sih ibu benci banget sama Tao? Tau gak sih? Tao itu gak bermaksud ngelakuin ini ke aku, aku tau kalau Ayah itu keras banget sama Tao-ie, makanya aku gak keberatan kayak gini selama Tao gak mati di tangan ayah..." Lay mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi ibunya.

Walaupun tidak sedarah, Lay sangat menyanyangiki _stepsister_nya itu. Lay tahu kalau ayah mereka adalah pria bertangan dingin. Dan Lay juga tahu kalau ayah mereka, sangat mengharapkan Tao untuk menang. Sebenarnya sih bukan berharap lagi, melainkan _mengharuskan_ Tao untuk menang, kalau tidak, mungkin Tao akan bonyok di sana sini. Dan sebagai seorang 'kakak' yang baik, Lay tidak ingin hal itu terjadi pada adiknya. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi pada Tao.

"Tapi nak, kamu gak mungkin bisa menghalangi ibu untuk membuat anak itu membayar perbuatannya padamu. Ini sudah melebihi batas. Anak ibu yang cantik ini sudah terluka... Dan lihat, bukan cuman lecet sana-sini, tulang rusukmu patah 3 biji! 3 biji Lay! Kau bisa mati kalau saja lebih dari itu yang patah..." Ibu Lay berusaha meyakinkan anaknya kalau perbuatannya itu benar.

Perbuatannya?

Ya, Ibu Lay akan melakukan segala sesuatu untuk membuat Tao muncul di gedung pengadilan dan mengakui kalau di pertandingan itu dia berbuat curang.

1. Agar Lay diakui sebagai pemenang

2. Karena Ibu Lay memang benci pada Tao, dan Ia menunggu waktu yang cukup lama untuk melampiaskan kebenciannya yang datang enah dari mana itu

Berita yang tersebar (tetu saja disebarkan oleh Ibu Lay, dan yes... it's fake) menyatakan kalau Tao-lah yang berbuat curang, dan "went overboard" saat pertandingan itu. Dan, hal itu menyebabkan Tao tidak aman lagi berada di mansionnya.

Saat berita itu tersebar, Tao langsung berpikir cepat. Dan pada waktu itu, hanya ini yang bisa Tao lakukan.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Tao's POV**_

_"Saat ini, ex-pemenang perlombaan wushu nasional, Huang Zi Tao, sedang dicari oleh beberapa instansi keamanan untuk dibawa ke pihak berwajib dan diadili atas kecurigaan pada kecurangannya selama pertandingan yang menyebabkan luka parah pada tubuh lawannya. Karena ibu dari pihak korban yang memberikan perintah merupakan orang yang cukup berpengaruh di masyarakat, maka nampaknya, pencarian ini akan tersebar ke seluruh China, karena nampaknya Huang Zi Tao telah kabur dari rumah kediaman Huang."_

_**Fuck yeah. **__Aku tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat._

_Aku segera memanggil Jessica-ssi ke kamarku._**_ This has to be fast. _**_Pikir Tao._

_**Flipping fast.**_

_Ibu dan ayah serta Yixing-xie sedang di rumah sakit, dan nampaknya sebentar lagi orang-orang suruhan 'ibu'ku akan menyeretku ke pengadilan, atau tempat lainnya yang mengerikan._

_Tempat yang aneh buat orang yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah bukan?_

_Ah~ sudahlah. Sekarang lebih baik Jessica-ssi cepat da-_

_Ah... itu dia_

_"Jessica-ssi aku dica-" sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan perkataanku maid cantik nan jangkungku itu sudah menyerocos duluan._

_"Aku sudah menyiapkan tiket perjalananmu ke Korea Selatan, aku juga sudah menyiapkan seorang supir yang akan membawamu ke Guangzhou airport. Semua bajumu, dan semua yang kaubutuhkan ada di dalam sini. Sesampainya kau di Incheon airport, segera berjalan ke alamat yang kutaruh di kantong paling depan tas yang ini. Jangan lupa pakai contact lens ini, juga pakai masker ini." Jessica-ssi langsung menarik napas panjang setelah menjelaskan hal yang panjang lebar juga kepada Tao._

_"Eung... Jessica-ssi... aku... jadi aku harus..." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku karena masih bingung dengan perkataan Jessica-ssi yang coretsangatcoret cepat itu_

_"Sudah, pokoknya kau bawa barang-barang ini ke mobil yang sudah menunggu di bawah. Jangan banyak cing-cong. Kami di sini akan mengcover kepergianmu. Kami tahu kalau kau tidak curang di pertandingan waktu itu..." Jessica-ssi melontarkan senyuman angelicnya padaku. Ah~ coba saja ibuku masih di sini, aku pasti memintanya untuk menjadikan Jessica-ssi sebagai kakak angkatku. Eh... tunggu..._

_"Kami? memang ada siapa saja?" Aku menggaruk lagi kepalaku yang tidak gatal, karena memang kapasitas otakku tidak lebih dari milik seekor bagyi udang (?) maksudnya..._ _aku ini lemot. Entah dapetnya dari siapa._

_"Kami, semua maid, butler, dan pekerja di sini... asal kau tahu saja, kami bekerja di sini karena kami tahu kaulah yang membutuhkan kami, bukan ibumu, atau Lay, ataupun ayahmu. Kami tidak akan berkata satu katapun, meskipun itu berarti nyawa kami melayang. _

_We crossed our hearts..._

_Kami tau kau pasti bisa membuktikan kebenarannya suatu hari. Saat ini yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah berlari, dan sembunyi. Dan... Jangan pernah melihat ke belakang..." Jessica-ssi mendorongku keluar dari kamar, dan membantuku membawa barang-barangku._

_"Okay, all set and ready to go unjeonsa-nim! Kami titip Princess Panda kami ya~" Jessica sepertinya menangis -itu sih dari pengelihatanku melalui contact lens biru yang super gatal ini-_

_Tapi sepertinya, dia hanya berakting dan pura-pura membersit hidungnya ala artis-artis kawakan itu.. Cih... tetap saja, dia pasti kesepian tanpaku. Sekarang, sepertinya aku hanya bisa mengikuti kata ingstingku. Aku memakai maskerku dan melihat rupaku di cermin kecil._

_"Lumayan juga... sepertinya dugaan bahwa aku punya sedikit darah bule itu benar... Aku cocok dengan mata biru." Aku tersenyum kecil melihat pantulan diriku di cermin itu._

_"Good bye China, Good bye mom..." ungkapku dalam hati..._

_**Tao's POV**__**end**_

_**-Flashback End-**_

Author's POV

Di pesawat kelas eksekutif itu, -ya nampaknya Jessica-ssi masih peduli pada Tao, dengan membelikanya tiket kelas eksekutif- Tao duduk sendirian, dan nampakna di penerbangan itu memang hanya ada

sangat sedikit orang, yang rata-rata adalah bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu...

Tao mulai merasa sedikit takut, karena kalau boleh jujur, walau dia super kaya, ini adalah kali pertama Tao menaiki pesawat, terutama sendirian. Selama ini ayah Tao tidak pernah membiarkan Tao pergi kemanapun, karena sebenarnya semua yang Tao butuhkan sudah ada di mansionnya, dan yang kedua,

ayahnya itu sebenarnya agak terlalu posesif, dan overprotektif pada Tao, sehingga Tao tidak pernah diinjinkan pergi sendiri, minimal 3 orang bodyguard mengikutinya.

Hal ini jugalah yang mebuatnya -hampir- tidak memiliki teman. Dia juga mencap dirinya sebagai seorang ansos.

Perjalanan dari China ke Korea bukanlah perjalanan yang singkat dan hanya memakan waktu 1 atau 2 jam. Maka itu, setelah 20 menit pertama, Tao sudah bosan setengah mampus.

Satu jam kedepan, Tao berusaha untuk tidur, namun yang ada selama Tao berusaha untuk tidur, fragmen-fragmen masa kecilnya yang ia cari waktu itu, mulai muncul sebagai mimpi di alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

A/N : Oke, di sini author biarkan menggantung sedikit. Ntar di chappie selanjutnya author bakal kasih sneak peak tentang Kristao moment di masa lampau. Masa yang udah terlupakan, sepertinya tertangkap lagi sama memori Tao. Cuman Tao gak tahu siapa nama orang yang membantunya dulu...

Rate and Review please?

And thanks for your previus reviews! I really appreciate it!

*bow *bow *bow


	4. The Departure (continuing)

-Dream a.k.a Flashback-

_"Jessica-ssi... kenapa sih, aku tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini? Kan aku bosan dikurung terus... Aku bosan belanja di Mall, main di Arcade, diajak spa terus sama Lay-jie, Aisshhh... semuanya ngebosenin.. Apalagi kalau sudah latihan wushu... ihh... musti keringetan! Lepek! Aku kan pengen main sama 'manusia' lain juga... Heh, Jessica-ssi kau dengar tidak?" Tao, gadis panda yang telah berumur 11 tahun itu merengek manja pada maid pribadinya yang sedang serius dengan rajutannya yang masih tenang saja sambil mendengar keluh kesah sip panda kecil ini, yang entah, sudah berapa melenyapkan beberapa jam. _

_"Ya, ya dan ya Tao. untuk kesekian kalinya, kau tahu aku akan selalu mendengarkan semua ocehanmu itu. Dan kau kan tahu, jawabannya adalah tidak. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari mansion ini. Itu bukan keinginanku Tao-er, itu kehendak ayahmu. Aku tidak bisa melawan yang satu itu. Jadi, kau harus temukan cara lain untuk mengalihkan kebosananmu itu" Jessica pun melanjutkan rajutannya setelah membalas keluhan Tao._

_Tiba-tiba, muncul ide 'ajaib' dari otak Tao yang terpancar melalui seringaian anehnya._

_"Ya, kalau Jessica-ssi kan tidak bisa melawan ayah, bagaimana kalau aku saja. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini kan anaknya... Hehehe..." Aura di sekitar Tao tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap_

_"Ergghh... Tao, apa yang sedang ada di pikiranmu sekarang? Jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir untuk kabur..." Jessica-ssi meletakkan rajutannya dan memandang Tao dengan tatapan -kau tidak mungkin melakukannya kan?-_

_Tao menganggukan kepalanya sambil berkata... "Oh yeah~"_

_Jessica-ssi hanya bisa melakukan face palm "Tao, please, just be careful. Kau sudah besar, kau harus tahu apa yang kau lakukan."_

_._

_._

_._

_Malam itu, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30. Tao yang sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya, mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju taman belakang rumahnya, yang selalu sepi itu._

_Di dekat temboknya, ada sebuah tangga yang selalu diggunakan oleh gardener di rumah Tao untuk memangkas daun-daun pohon yang sudah terlalu lebat. _

_Tao yang sudah terbiasa latihan wushu tidak kesulitan mengangkat tanga yang tingginya kira-kira dua kali dirinya itu, yang beratnya juga 2 kali tubuhnya. _

_1_

_2_

_3_

_Dan Tao pun berada di luar Huang Mansion. _

_Tao menghirup udara malam itu sebanyak mungkin hingga paru-parunya terasa sesak._

_"Haahhh... ini baru hidup. Sekarang aku ke mana ya? Sudah berapa lama aku tak keluar rumah ini? Aishh... sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu lingkungan rumahku sendiri..." Tao yang tidak tahu mau berjalan kemana hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk berjalan mengikuti lampu jalanan, yang ternyata menuju ke sebuah taman bermain kecil dengan pohon besar di tengah-tengahnya._

_"Baru tahu aku, ternyata di tempat seperti ini ada taman bermainnya... Eh, ada pohon! Coba naik ah~ lagian juga aku mau lihat-lihat bintang!" Tao menggumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil bersiap memanjat pohon setinggi 3 meter itu_

_"AH~ Anginnya dinginnn! Baru tahu aku, AC di kamarku bisa dikalahkan oleh angin alam semacam ini... Brrrrrr..." Tao memeluk dirinya sendiri yang agak menggigil saat angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya dibaluti piyama tipis, Tao lupa memakai jaketnya malam itu._

_Happp..._

_Tao pun sampai di atas pohon itu. Ia sedang mencari-cari dahan yang bisa ia jadikan tempat bersandar yang nyaman. Setelah menemukannya, Tao bersandar sambil melihat bintang, dan juga bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di langit hitam._

_'Such a beautiful antilogy' Pikir Tao._

_" Kapan ya, aku bisa bebas seperti bintang-bintang itu? Mereka bisa berdiri dan bersinar sendiri-sendiri tanpa dibantu siapa-siapa. Mereka benar-benar mandiri, dan bebas. Tidak ada yang melarang mereka untuk bersinar seterang apapun, untuk mejadi sebesar atau sekecil sepertinya, aku tidak akan pernah mengalaminya." Tao menggumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri._

_"Huffff... AKU CUMA INGIN BEBASSS~ " Tao berteriak dengan merdu dari pangkal perutnya._

_Setelah bosan memandangi langit, Tao memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun Tao baru sadar..._

_Ta-dah!_

_**Bodoh**__._

_Aku lupa bagaimana cara turun pohon! Bagaimana ini?! Tao melihat ke bawah, dan menyadari kalau dahan yang ia duduki sekarang ini adalah dahan paling tinggi di pohon itu._

_Stupid panda! Bagaimana bisa aku memanjat setinggi ini tapi lua cara turun pohon? Aishh... Keturunan Huang aneh!_

_Dan demi semua jenis pohon yang ada di bumi, jarak tanah dengan keberadaan kaki Tao saat itu mampu membuat beberapa sendinya berada di tempat yang tak semestinya, jika dia nekat melompat dari jarak itu._

_"Aduh, dasar kau keturunan Huang bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa cara turun pohon... mana di sini gak ada siapa-siapa lagi?" Tao berusaha memikirkan cara lain untuk turun dari tempat itu ketika ia mendengar suatu suara_

**_Kretekk.._**

_Suara ranting yang patah karena terinjak memenuhi udara dingin malam itu._

**_Kretekk..._**

_Suasana yang agak gelap membuat Tao tidak bisa melihat maupun berpikir jelas. _

_"Ehhh... apakah ada seseorang di situ? Atau... sesuatu?" Tao menggetok kepalanya sendiri mengingat pertanyaan terkahir yang ia lontarkan._

_Itu tidak mungkin hantu... tidak.. mungkin? tidak..._

_"Si-si-siapa itu? K-kau hantu?" Orang itu nampaknya lebih takut daripada Tao saat ini. Orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari asal suara tadi._

_"Psstt... aku di atas pohon ini... kau manusia kan? Bisa bantu aku turun tidak?" Tao yang menyadari kalau si penakut itu adalah manusia, yang ternyata juga sama takutnya dengannya, meminta pertolongan dengan muka termelas yang ia miliki_

_"Heh? Kau orang toh... kirain apaan... Memangnya kau siapa minta dibantuin sama namja ganteng macam aku?" Orang yang nampaknya adalah seorang namja itu memasang wajah cockynya kepada Tao sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah Tao berada_

_"Yaa! Ganteng darimananya? anjing laut peliharaanku masih lebih layak disebut ganteng daripada kamu tau! Sudah cepat, bantu aku... Plisss... aku akan memberimu apapun yang kau mau deh!" Tao mencoba merengek kepada namja itu_

_"Aishhh... kau ini bikin susah saja. Sudah, tunggu di situ. Jangan bergerak kemana-mana" Namja itu mulai memanjat pohon sial itu dengan mudahnya. Dengan cepat ia sudah berada di belakang Tao dan mem-poke pipi Tao_

_"Cepat naik ke punggungku kalau kau masih mau hidup. Jangan anggap ini gratis." Namja itu berkata dingin pada Tao. Figur namja itu... _

_Tinggi, kulitnya putih namun sedikit tan, dan rambut hitamnya yang bersinar di bawah sinar bulan membuat sesuatu bergemuruh di dada Tao_

_Deg_

_Shit. Perasaan apa ini?_

_Deg_

_Aishh... hati! jantung! paru-paru! atau apapun yang tadi berbunyi di dadaku! berhentilah! nanti dia akan mendengarnya..._

_"Ya! jangan menatapku seperti itu, rasanya aneh... Sudah cepat naik! Masih mau hidup tidak?" Namja itu berkata agak keras pada Tao yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya_

_"Ahh... iya iya. Maaf..." Tao pun menaikki punggung namja tersebut._

_Nyaman. Hangat. Kokoh._

_Itulah yang ada di pikiran Tao saat masih berada di belakang punggung namja itu._

_Jadi rasa punggung namja seperti ini ya? Hmm... baru tahu aku._

_Saat kaki namja itu sudah menginjak tanah, Tao segera melompat turun, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya menandakan terimakasihnya_

_"Terimakasih banyak sudah mau menolongku. Aku kira aku akan mati di sana." Ucap Tao polos sambil menatap sinis dahan pohon sialan itu._

_Namja yang tadi bersikap dingin pada Tao itu menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Tao yang lucu, dan... mirip panda_

_"Hmpffftttt... Mukamu... mukamu... mukamu persis seperti boneka panda yang ada di toko mainanku! Muahahahah!" Namja itu tertawa lepas sambil memukul-mukul pahanya._

_Kalau dia tertawa, dia terlihat... ganteng._

_Plakk... Tao menampar dirinya sendiri di dalam pikirannya_

_Pikiran macam apa ini? Tidak... tidak... Tao, kau tidak merasakan persaan itu._

_"Oh iya, namamu siapa? omong-omong kita harus membicarakan balas budimu kepadaku atas pertolonganku tadi..." Namja itu duduk di ayunan yang berada di sebelah Tao._

_"Nama? Oh... namaku Tao, Zi Tao, terserah kau mau memanggilku apa... Dan kau? Siapa namamu dan berapa umurmu?" Tao mendongakkan kepalanya saat melontarkan pertanyaan terakhir_

_"Nama dan umur? Cih, seperti interogasi polisi saja. Hhhh... Namaku Yi Fan. Umurku 14 tahun." Namja itupun mrnggaruk kepalanya yang napknya tidak gatal itu._

_Dia lucu. Pikir Tao._

_"Ehm... Zi Tao? nama yang aneh. Nama margamu apa? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan nama itu..." Namja itu melanjutkan perkataannya_

_Namja itu lalu memiringkan kepalanya sambil terus menatap lurus ke mata Tao. Tao yang menyadari tatapan intens dari namja yang ternyata 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu segera menundukkan kepalanya._

_"Huang... Aku Huang Zi Tao. Putri dari Edward Huang." volume suara Tao mengecil di kata-kata terkahir, air mukanyanya pun berubah, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya karena kegelapan malam itu. _

_Bodoh, tak seharusnya aku mengucapkan nama lelaki itu_

_"Jadi kau tetanggaku? Hmmm... interesting..." Namja itu menatap Tao dengan senyuannya -yang lebih mirip seringaian- yang... harus Tao dan author berdua akui... sangat tampan._

_"T-tetangga dari mana? Apa maksudmu?" Tao yang penasaran hanya bisa menatap Yi Fan bingung._

_"Sepertinya benar gosip tante-tante di sebelah rumah... Hhhh... jadi gini, singkatnya, rumahmu, atau lebih tepatnya istanamu itu diketahui berisikan seorang keluarga super kaya, dan juga berisi seorang _

_putri yang tidak pernah dibolehkan keluar dari rumahnya. Dan ternyata, dia malah di sini, tengah malam, kabur dari istananya, manjat-manjat ke atas pohon, terus lupa cara turun pohon dan minta tolong sama namja macam aku. Dan, just for your information, aku ini tinggal 2 blok dari mansion, eh salah istana kerajaanmu itu. Jadi, tidak aneh kan kalau aku tahu siapa kau? Jangan anggap aku stalker atau semacamnya..." Yi Fan menjelaskan status ketetanggaannya kepada Tao sambil terus memperhatikan mata panda gadis itu._

_"Sepertinya putri yang mereka bicarakan itu gak terlihat seperti putri ya... Lebih mirip Pa-" Sebelum Yi Fan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tao keburu melanjutkannya_

_"Panda. Iya, iya dan iya. Aku sudah terlalu sering mendengar kata itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau anterin aku pulang gak? Kayaknya, ini udah malem banget deh... Aku... takut." Tao menghentikkan ayunannya dan berdiri lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap tanah._

_Huang Zi Tao, kau bodoh sekali. Kau pikir dia siapa? Memang ada orang sebaik itu, yang baru beberapa menit kenal sudah mau mengantarmu pulang? Apalagi dengan resiko orang itu bisa ikut terkena marah ayahmu juga! Pikir Tao_

_"Kalau kau mau kuantarkan pulang, ada satu syarat..." lelaki bernama Yi Fan itu memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara mereka_

_"Ehm... memang syaratnya apa saja?" Tao berlagak serius menanggapi persetujuan namja itu._

_"Kau harus memanggilku gege setiap kita bertemu, dan kau tidak boleh melepaskan tanganmu dariku saat kita berjalan nanti, maupun saat kapanpun kita bertemu . Hao ma?" Kris mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan muka Tao_

_"Seriusan nih? cuman gitu doang syaratnya? Kalo gitu sih pasti bisa!" Tao tersenyum lebar sambil menyalami tangan Yi Fan._

_Tangannya halus, dan lebar. Dan..._

_Bwo? Aku harus menggenggam tangan ini sampai sampai di rumah? Mau jadi apa aku nantinya?_

_Muka Tao memerah dan menjadi semakin merah. Untungnya, Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihak Tao. Malam itu, hanya ada cahaya bulan dan bintang yang agak redup, sehingga semburat merah di wajah Tao sama sekali tidak terlihat namja itu._

_"Ya sudah. Ayo kita pulang..." Namja itu mengambil tangan Tao dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, seperti seorang anak kecil menggenggam balonnya._

_"E-eee... i-i-iya... Ayo pulang."_

_._

_._

_._

_Namja itupun mengantar Tao sampai ke depan mansionnya, dan namja itu melambaikan tangannya pada Tao, dan tersenyum lebar kepada Tao sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah rumahnya..._

_"Apa benar aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu sperti tadi setiap kali kita bertemu? Bwo? Bertemu? Aku bahkan tidak yakin kita akan bisa bertemu lagi. Kau terlalu sempurna untuk berada bersamaku. Bisa-bisa aku tidak akan pernah keluar dari rumahku lagi kalau kali ini aku ketahuan kabur tahu... Semoga saja tidak." Taopun berjalan ke arah belakang mansionnya, dan masuk dari pintu belakang yang sudah dia biarkan terbuka dari awal _

_"Kapan aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Yi Fan?" Tao berkata kepada dirinya sendiri saat berhasil memasuki kembali kediamannya dengan aman._

_Setelah berada kembali di pulau kapuknya,Tao hanya bisa berharap namja bernama Yi Fan itu akan bertemu lagi dengannya, dalam keadaan yang lebih normal_

_Seperinya aku mencin-_

-Flashback a.k.a Dream End-

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong~**_

_'Kepada para penumpang harap segera mengenakan sabuk pengamam anda, karena sebentar lagi kita akan mendarat di Incheon International Airport'_

"Huahhmmm! Ahh... sudah sampai rupanya. Lebih baik aku rapih-rapih sebentar..." Tao yang terbangun dari mimpinya langsung merapihkan surai hitam mengkilapnya, dan memasang kemabali contact lens light blue yang tadi dia lepas itu. Tak lupa, ia memakai masker yang diberika Jessica-ssi kepadanya.

"I'm ready." Tao menenteng tas ransel extra besar yang jadi satu-satu barang yang dimilikinya di negri orang ini.

"Just wish me luck Mom..." Tao menutup mata dan melontarkan sebuah senyum untuk Ibunya yang ada di 'sana'

Tanpa Tao sadari 2 orang lelaki tinggi berpakaian serba hitam sedang tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang terlalu -dan selalu- polos, dan sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Tao berjalan keluar dari pesawat tanpa mengetahui apa yang telah mengawasinya sejak keberangkatannya tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Buat yang udah review, makasih banyak. Author gak nyangka masih ada yang mau review ini fic abalon... intinya makasih banyak readers! *bow *bow *bow

Sneak Peak : Next chappie adalah kejar-kejaran Tao dengan beberaa orang yang berakhir dengan KrisTao moment.

RnR Please?

Gomawo~


	5. The Encounter

**A/N: Wahai para readers... pertama-tama author makasih banyak yah buat yang udah mau review ini fanfic. Terus buat yang minta update... ini author baru bisa update segini, otak author lagi diservis. Jadi, kalau part ini agak 'something' maap ya~ **

**Jeonmal Gomawo udah mau jadi readers loh~**

**Enjoy**

.

.

.

Tao segera menduduki kursi paling depan di bus yang akan membawanya ke airport, karena jarak antara pesawat dan airportnya tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

2 orang pria berjas hitam duduk di belakang Tao, dalam diam memperhatikan semua gerak-gerik Tao.

Setelah sampai di airport, Tao celingak-celinguk, menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, kadang berniat untuk bertanya, namun karena kendala bahasa, Tao tidak bisa terlalu banyak berbicara.

Bingung ingin jalan kemana, akhirnya dia berjalan ke arah wanita Korea dengan baju super formal, yang terlihat seperti petugas bandara.

Tao bertanya dengan gugup "Ehm.. bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana aku bisa mencari taksi? Aku baru pertama kali ke sini." Tao berbicara dengan bahasa Korea seadanya, dicampur dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang memang bagus.

Ternyata wanita itu benar-benar petugas bandara, maka ia menjawab semua pertanyaan Tao dengan lancar, dan benar.

Untuk mencapai taksi, Tao harus berjalan ke luar airport dan menunggu di depan airport sekitar 5 menit, setelah itu, pasti akan ada banyak taksi yang mengantri yang akan mengantarnya kemanapun dia mau.

Setelah mencoba mencari-cari akhirnya Tao melihat sebuah pintu dengan tulisan "EXIT" super-besar di atasnya.

Dengan senyum lebarpun Tao berjalan ke arah pintu 'surga' tersebut. Namun,langkah Tao tiba-tiba terhenti.

_'Siapa itu? Kenapa mereka melihatku dengan tatapan itu? Mereka mengikutiku.'_ Tao bertanya dalam hatinya.

Tao yang sedari dulu memang memiliki _sharp senses_ merasakan dua orang mengikutinya, dan menatapnya dengan intens... sedari tadi.

Dan ya, memang ada dua orang yang terus mengawasinya, bukan cuman saat di bandara, melainkan juga sejak kaki Tao melangkah keluar dari Huang Mansion.

Tao yang menyadari situasi yang 'berbahaya' itu segera menambah kecepatan berjalannya.

**Pertama, Jalan biasa.**

**Kedua, Jalan Cepat.**

**Ketiga, Lari.**

**Terakhir, Marathon.**

Itulah kondisi Tao sekarang, dan untungnya saat sampai di luar airport itu, sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan Tao. Entah dewi fortuna mana yang sedang berpihak padanya, Taopun segera membuka pintu taksi itu, melompat ke dalamnya dan menutupnya dengan sebuah bantingan.

"Pokoknya bawa aku ke pusat kota Seoul sekarang juga! Cepat Ajeossi!" Tao menepuk-nepuk bahu si supir taksi, dan untungnya si supir taksi cepat tanggap, maka sang supirpun segera menancap gas, dan Tao memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang, dan melihat dua orang berjas hitam berlari mengejar taksi yang ditumpanginya.

"Ajeossi! Palli! Tancap gasnya!" Tao teriak-teriak histeris sendiri,dan si supir cuman bisa menancap gas hingga mencapai keepatan200 km/h...

Ok, itu akselerasi yang cukup drastis, tapi setidaknya kecepatan itu mampu membuat mereka (Tao dan si taksi) terhilang dari jarak pandang 2 orang tadi.

"Aisshh... pasti mereka orang suruhan 'wanita' itu. Sial, dasar wanita cepat tanggap. Aku musti kabur kemana ya?" Tao berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Jessica-ssi kepadanya, tapi hasilnya...

.

.

.

Epic Fail. Tao tidak mengingat apa-apa.

Tao yang sudah putus asa akhirnya memutuskan untuk turun di depan sebuah mall besar.

"Ajeossi, turun di sana saja. Gomawo ya ajussi..." Tao segera keluar dari taksi itu, membayar si ajeossi, dan tidak lupa melemparkan senyum mautnya, yang berhasil membuat si ajeossi senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Oke, sekarang aku harus berpikir. Kemana aku harus pergi ? Sial, dasar otak udang, bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan mudah setiap hal yang sangat mudah di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Tapi aku benar-benar lupa! Tadi Jessica-ssi ngomong apa coba? Aishh... dasar lemot!" Tao berakhir menggumam pada dirinya sendiri sambil terus menapar pipinya sendiri pelan.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tao mendengar suara langkah orang, yang agak familier.

6 meter.

4 meter.

2 meter.

Saat Tao menengok ke belakang...

Ta-dah! Ternyata dua manusia misterius tadi sudah berjalan ke arah Tao.

"SHIT! Aku harus kabur kemana sekarang? Ah, molla! pokokya sekarang aku harus kabur ke suatu tempat yang... tertutup!" Taopun berlari ke arah random sambil memegang erat tas ranselnya.

Run...

Run..

Run...

Akhirnya, Tao melihat sebuah apartemen dengan banyak orang yang lalu lalang, masuk dan keluar dari dan ke dalamnya.

"Great chance! sekarang aku harus masuk ke tempat ini, siapa tahu aku bisa lolos dari 2 manusia itu." Tao berkata di dalam hatinya.

Taopun sukses melesat masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang masuk ke dalam apartemen itu, dan segera mencari lift terdekat.

**Ting!**

Suara pintu lift terbuka menuntun Tao ke dalamnya. Taopun masuk ke dalam lift itu bersama beberapa orang lainnya. Tao memilih untuk berdiri di belakang, sudah cukup tinggi badannya yang over buat ukuran cewek itu membuat dirinya stand out diantara orang-orang, jadi daripada menjadikan diri lebih mencolok lagi, lebih baik ia berdiri di belakang saja. Untung saja di dalam lift itu banyak orang-orang yang setinggi dirinya, yang tentu saja hanya laki-laki.

**Ting!**

Suara lift tertutup.

Dan itu adalah moment yang diberikan dewi fortuna pada Tao, karena Tao bisa melihat dua manusia aneh itu sedang celingak-celinguk saat masuk ke dalam apartment itu, dan sepertinya mereka kelelahan berlari. Taopun mengubah posisinya menjadi agak menunduk.

_Rasakan_. Pikir Tao.

Namun, Tao tidak tahu kalau 2 orang tadi sempat melihat figur Tao di dalam lift. 2 orang tadipun melesat menuju tangga _emergency exit_.

Tao asal memencet jajaran nomor di dalam lift, dan ternyata dia memencet tombol untuk lantai 22.

Tao berakhir sendiri saat sudah sampai di lantai 20. Manusia-manusia yang lain sudah keluar di lantai-lantai sebelumnya.

Dalam diam, Tao merutuki dirinya sendiri, keluarganya, ayahnya, terutama ibu tirinya.

Kalau saja, ayahnya tidak gila, kalau saja, Ibunya tidak mati, kalau saja, ayanya tidak menikah lagi dengan wanita gila itu. Kalau... Kalau... Kalau...

Setelah terlalu banyak berpikir, Tao berhenti di lantai 22.

Saat keluar, Tao menyadari kalau lorong di lantai 22 itu gelap. Setiap kamar apartemen itu tertutup rapt, hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menyala di atas pintu beberapa kamar.

_Ah~ mungkin mereka sedang meninggalkan apartmentnya, jadinya, lampunya tidak dinyalakan. _Tao berusaha menenenangkan dirinya sendiri.

**Drrrttt...**

Suara lampu yang hampir mati, lalu hidup lagi itu memecah keheningan di sepanjang lorong itu..

Tao berjalan dengan sangat pelan

Nggiiikkk~

Ada suara pintu dibuka.

Tao sebenarnya tidak mau lagi menengok ke belakang, ia terlalu takut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki beberapa orang memenuhi lorong kosong nan gelap itu

"Pasti mereka, sial cepat sekali mereka naik tangga emergency exit. Eotokkhae?" Tao yang sudah bingung mau lari kemana lagi tiba-tiba melihat pencerahan dari atas langit (?)

Ta-Da!

Pintu salah satu apartemen itu terbuka agak lebar, setidaknya membiarkan Tao tahu, kalau apartemen itu sedang kosong, namun dengan lampu yang menyala dan pintu yang terbuka.

_Hmmm... aneh. Tapi daripada ditangkap orang-orang sial itu, lebih baik aku masuk ke dalam sana saja. _Tao berkata dalam hatinya sambil berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah cahaya kamar yang berpendar itu.

_'Sepertinya Tao berjalan ke arah lorong ini'_ Suara barritone seseorang memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi Tao jaga.

Tao menahan nafasnya. Takut kalau satu hembusan nafasnya bisa membuat tempat persembunyiannya ketahuan.

Tao berlari dengan pelan, hampir saja langkah kakinya tidak terdengar.

Sebelum orang-orang suruhan itu berbelok ke arah lorong di mana Tao berada, Tao sudah masuk duluan ke dalam apartmen "kosong" tadi.

**Cklek!**

Suara pintu ditutup memenuhi apartemen yang sepertinya kosong itu.

**Klek!**

Tao mengunci pintu apartemen -yang entah punya siapa- itu, dan mematikan saklar utama lampu di apartemen itu.

Kalau masih menyala, bisa-bisa orang-orang itu curiga Tao sudah masuk ke dalam situ, karena lampu-lampu apartemen lainnya nampaknya sudah mati di lorong itu

.

.

.

"Yaaa! Masak mati lampu jam segini sih? Perasaan gue udah bayar tagihan listrik bulan ini..." Suara barritone lain datang dari suatu ruangan, yang nampaknya ada di seberang Tao

Suara itu terdengar agak menggema, Mungkin ruangan itu kamar mandi? Entahlah...

Tao masih duduk berjongkok (lebih tepatnya meringkuk) di sudut pintu, sambil memegangi handle pintu apartemen itu.

Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, karena baru pertama kali ia kejar-kejaran dengan orang-orang macam itu sekaligus berada entah dimana di negri yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi, dan Tao berpikir, apa yang bisa terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini?

Tertangkap? Diculik? Dipenjara? Dijadikan budak? Semua itu bisa terjadi, setidaknya baru itu yang Tao pikirkan sekarang.

"Mom, why do I have to live like this? I just want to go with you..." Suara Tao bergetar seiring dengan tetesan-tetesan kristal bening yang keluar dari matanya yang sekarang berwarna biru.

Tao tidak berani menangis keras-keras. Takut si pemilik apartemen mendengarnya.

Kriiittt...

Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan figur seorang... namja? yang kurang jelas karena hanya ada kegelapan yang melingkupi mereka.

"Aisshh... menyusahkan saja, siapa sih yang mematikan lampunya?" suara baritone tadi kembali lagi.

Cetek!

Suara saklar lampu yang dinyalakan mengiringi kembalinya cahaya lampu ke ruangan apartment tersebut.

.

.

.

"B-B-BWOOO! A-APA - APAAN KAU?" Namja berambut pirang yang hanya mengenakan bathrobe putih tipis nan longgar itu terlonjak dari tempat awalnya berdiri dan menempelkan punggungnya ke tembok sambil menatap Tao dengan... takut?

"Nuguya? apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Namja pirang itu berkata dengan penuh karisma -yang sepertinya sudah kembali padanya- setelah melihat wajah Tao yang tidak terlihat membahayakan.

"Mianhae~ aku harus bersembunyi di sini sebentaaaarrr saja. Tolong kecilkan suaramu, mereka mungkin masih ada di luar, nanti mereka dengar... Dan tolong matikan lampu itu!" Tao menatap namja itu sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya sedari tadi. Berjongkok sambil menatap lantai dan memegang handle pintu (Yeah right...)

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini eoh? Ini apartemenku! Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba kau yang entah berasal dari mana, masuk begitu saja! Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahmu!" Namja pirang itu mengamuk tanpa dihiraukan oleh Tao.

Tiba-tiba namja itu mengangkat tubuh Tao -dengan memegang pinggangnya- untuk melihat wajah manusia di depannya dengan lebih jelas karena suasana remang-remang yang meliputi keduanya.

Namun, segera namja itu melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Tao setelah mengetahui kalau ia bukanlah seorang namja -bisa diketahui dari figur S line yang baru dirabanya-, seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya. Manusia yang barusan dia pegang adalah seorang yeoja.

'Ngapain seorang yeoja masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam apartemenku? Jangan-jangan dia mau-'

"Kau berani menyentuhku? Juggo sip-eo?" Tao berkata pelan, hampir berbisik sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Entah salah tingkah atau apa.

"Ya! S-salah siapa aku menyentuhmu? Siapa juga yang mau menyentuh orang sepertimu yang tidak jelas namja atau yeoja? Ngapain kau masuk ke sini? Wae?" Namja pirang itu menaikkan volume suaranya di kalimat terakhir.

"Ssstttttttt! Ya! bisa tidak, tutup mulutmu sebentar saja tuan pirang? Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya melihat pintu apartemenmu terbuka, dan aku melihat celah supaya aku bisa masuk dan bersembunyi sebentar di sini. Tolong jangan buat mereka tahu keberadaanku di sini, aku tidak tahu akan diapakan oleh mereka kalau sampai aku tertangkap." Tao berbisik agak keras kepada Namja itu sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, lalu berdiri dan kembali mematikan lampu apartemen itu.

"Ya, apa-apaan kau? Ini apartemenku, terserah aku mau menyalakan atau mematikan lampunya! Dasar yeoja aneh..." Namja pirang itu memanjangkan tangannya, berniat menyalakan kembali lampu apartmennya, sebelum tangannya bergerak lebih jauh tangan Tao menahan tangannya.

Selagi itu Tao mendengar sayup-sayup suara 2 orang lelaki yang tengah bercakap-cakap. Nampaknya mereka sedang berada persis di depan pintu apartemen itu. Tao menempelkan telinganya pada pintu apartemen itu, dan namja itu terlihat bingung memeperhatikan tingkah Tao sedari tadi.

_**'Sial, kemana perginya bocah panda itu. Dasar keparat, berarti kita harus lapor ke Nyonya Zhang kalau dia hilang'**_

_**'Tidak. Lebih baik, kita mencari dia dulu, kalau sampai 3 hari tidak menemukan bocah brengsek itu, lebih baik, kita jujur kepada Nyonya Huang. Salah salah, malah kita yang kena imbasnya'**_

_**'Yasudah, Lebih baik sekarang kita pasang beritanya. Bilang saja dia anak yang hilang, jadi tidak akan menambah kecurigaan orang. Kalau sudah ada yang melapor, kita ambil saja bocah itu'**_

_**'Lihat saja kau Huang Zi Tao. Kalau sampai kami menemukanmu, kami pasti akan menghabisimu karena sudah melukai Nona Lay'**_

_**'Sudahlah Hyung, lebih baik kita pergi sekarang sebelum ada yang menangkap kita. Palli'**_

_Drap_

_Drap_

_Drap_

Suara derapan langkah kaki itu mengecil, hingga tak terdengar lagi. Saat itulah Tao baru bisa melepaskan pegangannya pada pintu itu, dan juga pada tangan namja itu.

Tao jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"I'd die any moment now." Tao meremas kepalanya dengan geram lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja pirang yang sedari tadi hanya menatapnya bingung.

Namja itu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil memasang tampang 'kau-ini-sebenarnya-apa-sih' miliknya.

"Who on earth are you girl?" Namja itu mengedarkan pandangannya dari ujung kepala Tao hingga ke ujung kakinya, tak menghiraukan death glare yang lebih mematikan dari yeoja yang juga kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : OK, akhirnya sedikit KrisTao moment di sini, author tau ini rada garing. Tapi tunggu aja, sweet moments ada kok entar, Krisbernya juga bakalan diselipin, walau author masih belom pasti bakal author taro dimana. Gomawo buat yang udah comment, review, dan ngesubscribe ini cerita punya author. No plagiarism please~ And expect next chappie soon!

Gomawo~ *bow *bow *bow


	6. Consequences and Sleeping

.

.

.

**Tao's POV**

Namja gila ini... Ckckckck... menyusahkan saja. Sudah dari tadi dia berisik, masih mau nyalain lampu lagi! Dia gak tau apa, kalau tadi orang-orang itu dengar ada orang di dalam sini pasti mereka akan membawaku entah-kemana sekarang... _(*Oke kali ini, Tao bermasalah sama lampu... jadi masalah utamanya adalah lampu... gaje... tapi biarlah)_

Sekarang dia malah nanya siapa aku? Cih... Mau tau banget kali?

Aku berdiri, dan memberikan not-so-death-glearku kepadanya.

"Kau benar-benar harus tahu?" Aku terus menatap mata hitamnya dengan intens, yang di balas dengan tatapan yang sama intensnya dari dirinya

"Ya, sepertinya aku harus. Aku HARUS tahu yeoja macam apa yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam apartemen seorang Kris Wu, dan melakukan hal-hal aneh seenak jidatnya saja. Jelaskan kepadaku sekarang. You can't say no... Kau membuat kepalaku pusing." Namja itu memijit pelipisnya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Kasihan juga dia' batinku

Saat itu aku baru menyadari kalau tubuh namja itu masih basah,dia belum berganti dari bathrobenya.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku akan menjelaskannya, tapi sebaiknya... Kau pakai dulu bajumu." Aku merasa tidak enak sudah menatapi tubuhnya seperti itu, maka aku menatap ke arah tembok, dan berusaha melupakkan apa yang barusan aku lihat.

Namja itu melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang memang cuman memakai bathrobe itu, dan tiba-tiba sebuah smirk muncul di wajahnya.

"Ckckckck... baru tahu aku, ada juga cewek yang tahan gak megang tubuh seorang Kris Wu yang udah tersekspos gini... Sudah, tunggu saja di sini. Jangan kemana-mana."

"Cih, memangnya aku bisa kemana? Pabbo..."

Namja yang sepertinya bernama Kris Wu itu menghilang di balik sebuah tembok, dan tak berapa lama, ia kembali lagi dengan menggunakan sebuah T-shirt putih, dan celana jeans hitam.

"Sekarang, masuk dan jelaskan semuanya tadi. Kalau aku sudah mengerti, baru kau boleh pergi dari sini. Oh! Tunggu... jangan pikir kau bisa kabur tanpa menjelaskan kejadan barusan. Karena hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi.." Namja itu menaruh tangannya di pinggangnya, dan mengedipkan matanya seperti seorang bocah innocent

Cih, cowok prevert-munafik...

"Memang kau bisa apa ha? Mau memperkosaku? Silahkan saja, yang ada selangkanganmu patah duluan sebelum sempat menyentuhku!" Aku mengarahkan telujukku dan menyentuh pelan jidat namja pirang itu

Ooppss... sepertinya aku telah membuatnya agak marah.

"Ya, yeoja sial.. sini kau!" Namja itu berteriak ke arahku dan menarik kasar tanganku ke ruangan tengah apartemenya yang terlihat seperti... ruang tamu?

"Duduk di situ." Namja itu berkata sambil duduk di sebuah sofa putih besar di sebrangku, yang serupa dengan yang sedang kududuki.

Setelah aku duduk, aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada ruangan besar yang merupakan apartemen dari namja gila didepanku ini.

Sial, sepertinya dia kaya juga. Ruang tamunya sebesar kamarku. Sebuah suara barritone tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta saat aku sedang memperhatikan apartemen namja itu.

"Ya! Jelaskan semuanya. Aku tak peduli kalau itu harusnya jadi rahasiamu atau apapun itu. Aku berhak tau karena kau sudah memasuki wilayah kekuasaanku tanpa etika." Namja itu setengah berteriak padaku

'Kasar sekali' batinku lagi

Sebelum membocorkan cerita keramatku, aku menimbang-nimbang dulu. Apa benar aku bisa percaya namja ini gak bakal ngasih tau semua rahasiaku?

Aisshhh... menyusahkan saja.

"Ennngg... oke oke.. tapi kau juga tidak boleh berkata satu patah katapun mengenai semua hal yang akan kukatan ini. na-ege yagsog..."

Aku menatap matanya sekilas lalu bermain dengan ujung bajuku lagi. Sial kebiasaan ini pasti bakal muncul kalau aku lagi takut...

"ne .. ne .. yagsog hae. Jigeum malhae.." namja itu menatapku, kali ini tatapnnya lebih lembut.

"Aku... nama asliku Huang Zi Tao, tapi karena kau akan mendengar ceritaku yang... Erhhmm.. terserah mau kau bilang apa, jadi kau harus memanggilku Zhang Lanfen kalau kau bertemu denganku di tempat lain. Aku adalah anak dari seorang atlet wushu first-class China, Edward Huang, dan nama 'almarhum' ibuku adalah Xi Yuanjun, mantan model tahun 70'an. Kini aku hidup dengan ibu tiri yang membenciku setengah mampus. Wanita itu bernama Li Chao Xing, dia memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang bernama Zhang Yi Xing, dia adalah kakak tiriku. Sebenarnya, aku dan Yi Xing tidak punya masalah apa-apa, bahkan kita berdua berhubungan baik. Tapi dia... baru saja kupatahkan beberapa tulang rusukknya dalam pertandingan wushu nasional di Beijing beberapa waktu lalu. Aku harus melawan dan lebih naasnya lagi mengalahkan kakak tiriku sendiri. Semua karena perintah ayahku. Dan tidak, aku tidak bisa melawan, berkata balik sedikitpun aku bisa hancur. Karena kalau aku melawan, aku tidak tau aku akan koma berapa hari lagi. Dan, ibu tiriku menganggap aku memang berniat untuk membunuh anaknya. Dia mengajakku bertemu di pengadilan. Tentu saja kau kabur ,kan aku tidak salah. Setidaknya aku tidak sepenuhnya salah. Maka, dengan senang hati, dia mengejarku hingga ke sini, tentu saja dengan orang suruhannya yang entah ada berapa banyak itu. Dan sialnya, dia adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh di China, dia adalah branch holder dari 3 five star hotel di Guangzhou, Beijing dan Paris. Jadi, tidak sulit baginya untuk menjadikanku buronan se-China, dengan alasan bahwa aku adalah seorang pembunuh-berdarah-dingin-bermuka-cantik yang gagal membunuh anaknya. So dia bilang, aku bisa enjadi ancaman bagi negara-negara lain yang merupakan kemungkinan tempat aku berada. Dan tadi itu... orang-orang itu mengikutiku dari airport dan sialnya sampai ke apartemen ini. Aku melihat ada celah untuk menghilang dari pandangan orang-orang itu, maka aku masuk ke ruang apartemenmu -yang untungnya- kau biarakan terbuka. Kalau kau ingat menutup pintu apartemenmu mungkin sekarang aku sudah disesah ayah gilaku itu. Hhhhmmm... Kau sudah mengerti belum?" Aku menyelesaikan kisah hidup dramatisku dengan mendesah pelan.

Aku benci mengingat kejadian sial itu.

"Kau.. tunggu. Emmm...Jadi kau.. sekarang kau buronan China? Kau atlet wushu? Lalu, kau kabur ke Korea dan berhasil kabur dari orang-orang tadi?" Namja itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku bingung

"Ya, mungkin kau bisa bilang begitu. Singkatnya sih memang begitu. Maka itu... emmm... boleh tidak aku menumpang di sini selama beberapa hari? Aku belum terlalu tau Korea, ini kali pertama aku di sini. Salah - salah, nanti aku di kejar orag-orang itu lagi... Siapa yang tau mereka sudah menyebar kemana saja." Aku mempoutkan bibirku... semoga saja dia cukup berkeprimanusiaan untuk membiarkan aku tinggal beberapa hari di apartemennya ini. Kalau dia menolakkupun sepertinya aku akan memaksanya, aku punya banyak koleksi gerakan wushu untuk kupertunjukkan kepadanya kalau sampi dia menolak permintaanku.

"Hmm... Alright. Fine. Aku masih agak bingung sih dengan alasan kau bisa sampai di sini, tapi... Kau bisa tinggal di sini. Dengan syarat, kau harus menuruti peraturan-peraturanku..." Sebuah smirk muncul lagi di wajah bitch-facednya itu. Senyumannya kayak pedhopil. Menyeramkan.

"Memangnya ada peraturan apa saja?"

"Pertama, kau sama sekali tidak boleh tidur di kamarku, kedua, kau harus melakukan semua yang kusuruh, dengan kata lain, kau adalah slaveku, ketiga, aku cuman mau dan akan memanggilmu panda, keempat, jika ada orang yang datang ke apartemen ini kau tidak boleh berada di ruangan manapun selain di gudang itu, aku akan menguncimu di situ juga kalau kau menyusahkanku. Arra?" Namja itu mengarahkan tangannya padaku mengajakku bersalaman.

"slave? dikunci di gudang? Panda? neo micheoso? Aisshh..." Aku menapar pelan tangan putih nan-panjangnya itu. Ogah banget aku dipanggil panda oleh dia. Cuma Jessica-ssi dan Lay-jie yang boleh manggil aku Panda.

"Ya! Kau mau kubiarkan tinggal bersamaku atau kutendang kau kembali ke China supaya kau dihabisi oleh orang-orang gila tadi?"

Cih, semua lelaki memang kasar. ARRGGHHHH! Bisa gila aku kalau terus tinggal bersama namja pirang sial ini.

"Arrasseo... arraseo... terserah kau mau memanggilku apa. Dan.. erghhh... okelah kalau aku harus jadi slavemu... tapi kau juga harus tahu batas... kalau kau sudah kelewatan, kau yang bakal bonyok kalau kau mau tahu."

"Terserah kau panda~ Sekarang bersihkan seluruh apartemen ini! Ha-ha! Untung aku belum mencuci bajuku di lanundry sejak bulan lalu..." Namja itu mengacungkan tangannya ke atas sambil tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan

"MWOYA? YA! Dasar namja jorok! Masak kau tidak pernah mencuci bajumu sendiri? Sebulan? memang ada berapa banyak bajumu?" mataku membelo setelah menyadari kandang naga-gila apa yang sudah kumasuki...

"Sudahlah, kau jalankan saja perintahmu~ Jangan melawan, nanti kau dapat hukuman loh~" Dia memegang daguku sambil mengatakan kata-kata barusan dengan nada yang agak seduktif-tapi gagal.

Tapi seduksi sudah tidak mempan padaku, aku menampar tangannya dan berbisik di kupingnya

"Lihat saja siapa yang bakal dapat hukuman pirang~" Aku bisa rasakan bisikkanku tadi membuat wajahnya memerah, pasti geli pikirku...

"Ya! Gila kau... jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi! Rasanya aneh! Sudah sana! Mulai dari menyapu... sapu ruangan ini sampai kinclong-clong-clong! Ah! Taruh dulu barang-barangmu di sofa itu... Selamat bersih-bersih Panda! Aku pergi dulu ya~ Aku balik tengah malam, dan makanan sudah harus siap, uang ada di meja dapur kalau kau perlu, dan jangan coba-coba melakukan hal yang aneh. Arra?" Namja itu menyampirkan sebuah jaket leather berwarna

hitam di pundaknya dan berjalan dengan langkah ringan keluar apartemennya sendiri.

Sekarang aku sendirian. Lagi.

"Aisshhh... kenapa sih nasibku seperti ini?" Aku berteriak sendirian di ruang apartemen yang sekarang kosong ini.

Setelah akhirnya aku menemukan sapu di sebuah tempat yang terselubung (?) di dekat kulkas, akhirnya, aku mulai membersihkan apartemen Kris.

Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa aku mau melakukan apa yang dia suruh?

"Ah! Gila Gila Gila! Namja bitch-faced itu telah memperdayaiku! Tapi... aku juga gak bisa ngapa-ngapain sih... berhubung status buronanku sekarang... "

Setelah selesai membersihkan seluruh ruangan apartemen itu, aku bingung mau ngapain lagi. Akhirnya aku terpikir untuk membongkar tasku.

_'Kata Jessica-ssi, dia sudah memasukkan semua yang aku butuhkan di sini... emang ada apa aja sih?'_

Saat membongkar ransel dengan gantungan panda di sisi kanannya itu, aku memperhatikkan isinya satu-persatu...

Baju

Baju

Passport

Visa

Tunggu...

Ini kan bukan namaku...

Oh iya, dia memberiku identitas palsu. Dasar cerdik...

Baju

Baju lagi

Music box..

Tunggu.. oh, ini music box punya mama.

Lalu, ah! Ada dua contact lens lagi!

Satu warna light-green dan satu lagi warna jade

Ah... warna-warna favoritku...

Lalu, ada cat rambut? warna merah dan dark-blue? Ah, mungkin ini supaya aku bisa mengganti-ganti penampilanku, boleh juga idenya...

Lalu, beberapa alat penyamaran kalau aku sedang jalan keluar, mulai dari masker, kacamata, sampai topi dan jaket serta scarf...

Aku masih bingung bagaimana bisa barang-barang sebanyak ini bisa muat di ransel berukuran-sedang ini

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku rapihkan saja barang-barang ini, nanti kalau berantakkan, yang punya rumah marah lagi...

.

.

.

Oh iya. Aku masih harus memasak buat si-pirang! Aigo... aku kan tidak pernah memasak, kalaupun pernah itu juga masak makanan yang super simpel, dan itupun aku gagal-total.. aduh, gimana ya..

**Ting!**

Aku bisa merasakan sebuah bola lampu yang muncul di atas kepalaku

Aku beli saja makanan dari restoran lalu bilang ke Kris kalau aku yang buat... Ha-ha-ha, smart one Zi Tao!

Setelah memakai alat penyamaranku, aku berjalan keluar apartemen itu, sembari terus menundukkan kepalaku untuk mengurangi perhatian dari orang-orang yang melihatku heran karena tinggiku ini.

Jadi orang tinggi itu gak enak, apalagi kalau udah dilihatin kayak gini...

"Eungg... makanan apa yang mungkin bakal disukai si pirang itu?" Aku berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya memilih mendatangi sebuah restoran masakan China dan memesan seporsi udang panggang dan makanan lainna yang namanya terlalu susah disebut. 'Semoga saja dia pikir makanan ini cukup normal dimasak olehku...'

Aku baru sadar, ternyata makanan-makanan itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk dimasak, jadinya, saat aku keluar dari resotran China itu, suasana sudah berubah menjadi agak gelap, dan sedikit lebih dingin dari tadi siang. Jam di handphoneku menunjukkan angka "08:00 PM"

"Oh Mai Gawd... Kalau sampai laki-laki itu sudah datang dan aku tidak ada di sana, aku pasti harus berurusan lagi dengannya."

Setelah, mengatur semua alat penyamaranku agar berada di tempatnya lagi, aku berjalan agak cepat ke arah perhentian bus terdekat, dan akhirnya menaiki bus yang langsung berhenti saat aku baru mau duduk...

.

.

.

"Sampai juga... untuk dia belum sampai..." Aku menghela napas sambil bersender pada pintu apartemen yang kini telah tertutup itu. Aku menyalakan lampu. Cepat-cepat aku mengatur semua makanan itu di meja makan dan membuat kotor beberapa peralatan dapur, sehingga namja it mengira aku memasak sungguhan.. kekekeke~

"Capek juga ngurusin apartemen si pirang itu... gimana nanti kalau aku jadi slavenya? Aissshh... memikirkannya saja sudah membuat tulangku pegal-pegal..." Setlah membuka semua alat penyamaranku, aku berbaring terlentang di sofa putih besar yang berada di ruang tamu namja itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya, dia tidak memberitahuku dimana aku harus tidur? Jangan-jangan aku bakal disuruh tidur di sofa ini lagi? Aisshhh... nasib pelarian emang keras ya... sabar Zi Tao... sabar..." Aku mengelus-elus pelan dadaku sambil menghela napas pelan.

Capek sekali aku hari ini, kepalaku pusing. Sudahlah, daripada banyak mikir, aku tidur saja...

.

.

.

"AARRGGGHHH! AKU TAK BISA TIDUR! SOFA INI KERAS!" Aku berteriak keras hingga suaraku terdengar menggema di ruangan apartemen serba putih itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur di sofa sekeras ini? Aisshh... lagian, kapan sih si pirang itu pulang? Sudah jam 11 belum pulang juga... aku malas disuruh-suruh olehnya kalau sudah malam... Bodo amat lah~"

Sepertinya tak lama setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul '11:45 PM' aku tertidur, karena semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

Dan tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Mianhae readers... updatenya lama... ini chapter agak cheesy sih... belom ada krisber, Taoris pun masih dikit, author lagi bingung gimana nulisnya, tapi ni fanfic bakal lanjut terus kok. Untuk yang udah review...

JEONMAL GOMAWO~~

*bow *bow *bow

Dan buat yang udah subscribe author juga makasih banyak ya~

D.o xpect the next one,

* * *

_**"He's actually not that bad though..."**_


	7. Coincidence much?

**A/N: OMAIGOS. Mianhae, author baru aja selesai UAN hari ini , otomatis baru update sekarang. Buat yang masih niat baca ini fic rada-rada... jeonmal gomawo ya! Author sangat menghargai niat kalian yang kuat negbaca ini fic rada-rada... next chappie is coming... not so long..**

**Enjoy! Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Author's POV_**

BBBAAAMMMMM!

Suara pintu yang terbanting dengan keras membuat Tao terbangun -sedikit- dari tidurnya. Entah mengapa, kepalanya super duper pusing kali ini.

"Hoi~ Panda... dangsin eodi issni~" Seorang namja bitch-faced masuk ke dalam apartemennya sendiri sambil berjalan sempoyongan. Kelihatannya dia habis mabuk.

"Panda-ssi~ Panda-ssi~ eodi ga?" Namja itu terus-menerus mengulang-ulang panggilannya kepada Tao. Nada panggilannya seperti memanggil peliharaan yang hilang.

Tao yang merasa pendengarannya bisa tercemar bila ia terus-terusan mendengar suara panggilan dari sang pemilik 'oh-so-glorius-bitch-face' itu, memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun, dan menghampirinya dengan malas.

"Kenapa eoh? Aku di sini... Hoi!" Setelah melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan mata Kris, namja itu nampaknya masih belum sadar dari lamunannya.

"Aku di depan matamu bodoh..." Tao yang masih ngantuk dan sudah malas meladeni namja itu sudah malas mengeluarkan kata-kata sopan lagi.

"Ya~ Kau ini- Hik~ masih slave -Hik~ ku tau! Hik~ Jangan berbicara kasar pada mastermu nanti kau kuhu-" Kata-kata namja itu terpotong saat dirinya jatuh dan berakhir di lantai dengan posisi yang sangat 'indah' di mata Tao. Bibir mencium lantai dan bokong menghadap ke atas.

_'What a masterpiece of nature,'_ pikir Tao.

"Ya! Namja gila! Kau mabuk-mabukkan sampai jam segini? sekarang sudah jam 1 pagi tahu! Makananmu sudah dingin, dan aku sama-sekali-tidakberniat untuk menghangatkannya untukmu. Terserah kau masih mau makan atau tidak. Cih, kau bau alkhohol, dan... bau parfum wanita. Pasti kau habis ke club.." Tao mengutarakan kata-kata umpatan lainnya kepada Kris selagi Kris masih tidak sadarkan diri.

'Sepertinya dia kena hangover, atau apapun itu namanya.' Pikir Tao

"Aisshhh... orang ini berat juga... mau kutaro dimana ya dia?" Tao melayangkan pandangannya pada sebuah pintu berwarna hitam di sebelah kanan televisi.

Tao cuman terpikirkan satu tempat untuk membaringkan namja yang kini tengah diseretnya. Tidak peduli lagi kalau dia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kamar Kris. Karena, bila dipikir-pikir, memang laki-laki ini mau ditaruh di mana lagi? Kakinya yang super panjang dan tubuhnya yang terlalu tinggi ini tidak akan muat ditidurkan di sofa! Apalagi kalau dia hanya dibaringkan di lantai, salah-salah, badannya kram-kram lagi besoknya. Terus, dia pasti mengamuk pada Tao...

Ya itulah salah satu lagi keunikan dari seorang Kris Wu. Jika ia sedang bad mood, maka orang pertama yang ditemuinya setelah bangun pagi akan kena dampratnya.

"Aisshhh... molla!" Tao menggendong, lebih tepat lagi menyeret lagi namja setengah-sadar itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan dengan susah payah membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya setelah melepaskan sepatunya, dan juga jaketnya.

Meninggalkan si namja dengan kaos warna putih yang melekat di tubuhnya yang agak basah karena keringat, dan juga celana jeans hitam yang melekat di kaki jenjangnya.

Kris yang sudah berada di tempat tidur, otomatis langsung meringkuk di dalam selimutnya seperti bayi yang kedinginan.

_'Kyeopta'_ pikir Tao sambil tersenyum sedikit

_'Aishh! Apa yang kupikirkan? pabbo...'_ Tao berbicara di dalam pikirannya sambil menampar pelan pipinya.

Tao tahu, setidaknya walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya atau menunjukkannya, namja bitch-face yang ada di depannya ini memang tampan. Figurnya yang sempurna, hidung tingginya, jangan lupa rambutnya yang lebih mirip warna emas daripada pirang itu.

Suara dengkuran lembut Kris membuat Tao tersadar dari lamunannya, dan segera keluar dari kamar Kris dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa tempat ia tidur tadi.

"Aigooo... Anniya. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran begitu, salah-salah entar aku suka sama si gila itu lagi... ih.. ogah dah..." Tao memeluk badannya sendiri sambil membayangkan image yang -menurutnya-menjijikan- mengenai Kris dan dirinya berdua. Entah sedang ngapain.

Rasa sakit di kepala Tao, tiba-tiba muncul lagi. "Shit! Appo!" Tao menjambaki rambutnya pelan dan memijit pelipisnya.

"Jessica-ssi masukin obatku gak ya?" Tao menggumam pelan sambil membongkar seluruh isi tasnya sambil masih terus memegangi pelipisnya.

"Ehhmmm... ahh... nah ini dia!" Tao melihat obat anemianya yang berwarna merah yang berada di dalam botol obat dengan warna yang senada.

_'Pluk'_

Saat menuangkan obatnya, Tao sadar, kalau itu adalah kapsul terakhirnya.

"Yah... udah habis lagi! Aku harus beli dimana obat macam ini? Mana aku tidak tahu namanya lagi." Setelah menelan obatnya bulat-bulat, Tao merasa rasa sakit yang sedari tadi mengganggunya pelan-pelan hilang.

Setelah akhirnya merasa sedikit tenang, Tao memejamkan matanya dan semua pandangannya pun kabur.

.

.

.

Ketika sang surya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, Tao sudah bangun. Namun sedari tadi dia hanya duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil melamun. Rambut hitam sebahunya masih agak berantakan, dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya membuatnya kelihatan seperti orang yang habis lembur kerja semalam.

Sebuah telapak tangan besar tiba-tiba menyentuh pundakknya dari belakang membuat sang empunya bahu tersadar dari lamunannya lalu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang pagi-pagi begini sudah menggangunya.

Saat Tao membalikkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar ternyata si pemilik tangan tadi sudah memajukkan duluan kepalanya ke belakang kepala Tao yang kini digantikkan oleh jidat putih susu Tao.

Tao yang menyadari apa yang dihadapinya sekarang ini membelalakkan matanya sejadi-jadinya dan berteriak sepelan mungkin (?)

"YA! KAU INI! PAGI-PAGI BEGINI SUDAH BERTINGKAH MESUM!" teriakkan Tao lalu dilanjutkan dengan beberapa 'souvenir' jitakkan di kepala Kris oleh Tao.

"YA! Siapa yang mesum ha? Sakit tau! Aisshhh... Heh... ngomong-ngomong, kemarin kau masuk ke kamarku ya? Kok aku bisa dikamarku lagi? Perasaan kemarin... setelah aku pulang dari phoenix... Arrghhh.. aku tak ingat apa-apa lagi... memang apa sih yang terjadi?" Kris memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing berkat hangover semalam itu langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di sebrang Tao.

"Hhhhh... Panda, ambilkan aku aspirin. Ada di kotak obat di atas cupboard hitam di dekat toilet di sana." Kris menunjuk ke arah ruangan yang dimaksudnya. Tao yang agak prihatin dengan keadaan hangover Kris hanya menuruti perkataan Kris untuk mengambil obat yang dimintanya.

"Nih obatnya. And, by the way, Ehm about yesterday... kemarin pokoknya habis kau pulang, kau langsung membuka sepatu dan jaketmu secara otomatis dan langsung masuk ke kamarmu, sepertinya kau sleep walking deh... Kau punya kebiasaan aneh ya..." Tao mengedarkan pandangan mencibirnya pada Kris dari ujung kepalanya hingga ke kakinya.

Tao yang sebenarnya membuat _fake excus_e itu ternyata sedang beruntung, Kris memang memiliki habitus yang aneh yaitu sleep walking, dan walaupun yang Tao katakan itu made-up alias bohong, Kris percaya saja, karena memang dia punya kebiasaan seperti itu. Tidak mungkin kan Tao bilang kalau dia menyeret _tuanny_a itu ke kamarnya yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dimasukki olehnya. Sebenarnya Tao pun tidak memperhatikan secara detail kamar namja pirang di depannya itu, hanya saja bau kamarnya agak sedikit familiar.

"Kebiasaan itu tidak aneh tahu! Kebiasaan itu unik! Bayangkan saja betapa efisiennya kalau memiliki kebiasaan seperi itu... aku tidak perlu repot-repot membuka mata kalau aku mau minmu air di tengah malam. Kalau otakku memerintahkan aku untuk minum, maka otomatis, aku akan berjalan sendiri! Bagaimana itu aneh? Itu keren tau!" Kris membalas Tao dengan tatapan yang sama pedasnya, setelah lelah saling bertatap-tatapan tidak jelas.

Kris pergi ke kamarnya, dan saat keluar, dia sudah berstelan jas rapih. Tao yang tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya bertanya dengan polos kepada Kris

"Mau kemana kau? Sok berpakaian rapih gitu... Memangnya kau sudah bekerja?" Tao mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali yang dihadiahi sebuah smirk di wajah Kris

"Aku ini sudah 21, dan aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi manusia tidak berguna sepertimu. Aku harus membiayai diriku sendiri, dan aku harus bertanggung jawab akan banyak hal." Saat Kris berbicara kepada Tao ia terus memperhatikkan dasinya yang sedang ia betulkan, namun sepertinya tidak betul betul. Tao yang melihat kalau masternya tidak becus dalam menyimpul dasi segera bertindak.

Tao berjalan malas ke arah Kris, dan menyingkirkan tangan Kris dari dasi yang sedari tadi diutak-utek olehnya. "Sini biar aku saja yang buat. Dasar tidak berbakat, masak menyimpul dasi saja tidak bisa?" Tao berkata dengan polosnya.

_'1, 2, 3 done.'_ Ujar Tao dalam hati.

Yeoja panda itu tidak menyadari sedari tadi ada dua manik yang memperhatikannya dirinya dengan intens.

"Nah, selesai. Sudah sana bekerja. Biarlah si manusia tidak berguna ini membersihkan sarangmu naga bau~ wee~" Tao menjulurkan lidahnya singkat pada Kris dan langsung berlari pelan ke dapur. Meninggalkan Kris yang sukses dibuatnya bingung oleh tingkahnya barusan.

"Kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti pasangan yang baru menikah ya? Aisshh... mikir apa sih aku ini! Pabbo~" Tao berbisik kecil pada dirinya sendiri sesampainya dia di dapur.

Tanpa Tao sadari, namja yang masih bengong di depan pintu apartemennya itu menampakkan semburat merah di pipinya, yang tentunya segera dihilangkannya dengan tamparan kecil di pipinya sendiri. Harga diri, katanya.

_'Tidak Kris. Yeoja itu aneh. Dia bermata panda, dan dia buronan Cina yang entah siapa nenek moyangnya. Come on, man, dia gak cantik, dan yang barusan itu hanya karena dia melihatku yang kesulitan setengah mati. Enough, aku harus melupakan yang barusan.'_ Kris berbicara sendiri di dalam pikirannya

Dasar namja aneh, tapi ganteng sih masalahnya *authordilemparsepatu*

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Chappie depan... krisber army? *checked**

**(^人****^) (^人****^) (^人****^)**


	8. What?

**A/N: Mian readers... author baru update lagi. Author terlalu lama ngespazz si KrisTao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Abaikan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini Krisbernya sudah author banyakin. Mian juga kalau masih ada yang aneh.**

**Typo berterbangan bersama naga Indosiar (?)**

**Enjoy Reading :)**

* * *

.

.

.

**Author's POV :**

Setelah keluar dari apartemennya Kris segera berlari menuju lift yang akan membawa dirinya ke basement, tempat Audi R8 milikknya bertengger.

Kris kini bekerja di Wu Company, lebih tepatnya sih, kini dia yang memilikinya. Dulu kakek Kris memiliki sebuah perusahaan mainan, dan ayah Kris memiliki toko mainan.**_ 'Wu's Toys and goods'_** namanya.

Usaha itu cukup sukses, namun ayah Kris ingin usaha yang lebih serius sekaligus lebih besar. Padahal Kris sangat menikmati bisnis ayahnya pada waktu itu. Bisnis mainan itu membuat Kris merasa... ehm.. bahagia. Karena setiap kali ada anak yang membeli mainan dari tokonya, pasti mereka akan keluar dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka, dan orangtua mereka yang tersenyum cerah pula.

Kris menyukai usaha keluarganya. Namun beberapa tahun silam, ayah Kris pindah ke Kanada untuk merintis bisnis di bidang otomotif, sehingga dia harus meninggalkan Cina, negara tempatnya lahir. Dan meninggalkan _seseorang_ **(A/N:Tebak siapa hayo... :D)**

Ayah Kris mempercayakan perusahaan barunya ke tangan Kris saat namja itu berumur 20 tahun.

Baru 1 tahun memerintah sebagai Bos di sana, saham milik Wu Company sudah naik pesat sekita 10% dari nilai saham awalnya yang sebenarnya sudah tinggi itu.

Sebenarnya... Kris adalah namja yang berbakat, kaya, cerdas, dan ya... tampan. Namun sayangnya, semua kelebihannya itu membuat ego-nya tinggi, dan jangan salahkan dia kalau kini dia punya lebih dari 5 _'teman perempuan'_... well, mereka hanyalah wanita-wanita yang jadi teman _'bermain'_ Kris di club langganannya, Phoenix Club. Tapi Kris hanya tertarik pada satu orang, yang untungnya bukan merupakan salah satu dari _'teman perempuan'_nya di Phoenix.

Dia adalah adik kelas Kris, Amber.

.

.

.

Amber adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang mampu memikat hati Kris. Kris menyukainya karena kepolosannya, tingkahnya yang supel, dan sikapnya yang tidak pernah kegenitan. Namun, Kris harus akui, ketertarikannya cuma sebatas **_'itu'_**. Kris tidak memiliki niat untuk menjadikan Amber _'miliknya'_. Namun, Kris juga tidak pernah menolak saat Amber melakukan_ 'skinship'_ dengannya. Amber sungguh menarik perhatian Kris.

Tapi...

Kris hanya menginginkan Amber sebagai 'adik'nya.

He only wants her as his little sister. Nothing less, nothing more.

Kris sangat peduli pada Amber, namun kadang Kris suka bersikap overprotektif pada Amber bila ada laki-laki lain yang mendekatinya. Walau selama ini orang mengatakan kalau Amber adalah yeoja yang tomboy, bagi bagi Kris, dia sempurna saat dia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kris menyukai Amber yang selalu tersenyum dan selalu optimis, dan Kris tau kalau Amber juga sayang kepadanya, namun Kris tidak tahu saja kalau selama ini Amber menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar sosok _'kakak'_ yang melindungi dan menjagai adiknya.

Ya, selama lebih dari 3 tahun terakhir, saat Kris masih berkuliah di Seoul University, Amber yang merupakan adik kelasnya memang selalu mendapat perhatian 'khusus' dari Kris yang terkenal dengan sebutan _'Ice Prince'_nya.

Amber sangat senang ketika Kris yang sepertinya 'dingin' itu memperlakukannya 'beda' dari yeoja-yeoja lainnya. Namun sayangnya Amber 'menganggap' kalau sikap Kris kepadanya selama ini adalah 'cinta'.

Salahkah jika Amber menganggapnya cinta?

Di satu sisi, ya, Kris mencintainya, namun di sisi lain, hal itu salah, karena cinta Kris kepada Amber adalah cinta seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya, Kris memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Jam digital di sudut meja kerjanya sudah menunjukkan angka '23.50 PM'. Saat Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya, handphone Kris berbunyi. Kris melihat caller IDnya, dan mendapati kalau Amberlah yang menelfonnya.

_'Gege!'_

_'Ne... waeyo Ambie? Tumben kau menelfon malam-malam begini, memang appa dan eommamu tidak menyuruhmu tidur?'_

_'Gege.. *Hiks Appa dan Eomma bertengkar lagi.. Appa sepertinya tidur di luar malam ini, entah di hotel atau di mana, tapi eomma juga sulit untuk diajak berbicara. Dan aku belum makan! Gege.. help! *Hiks'_

_'Mwo? Kau belum makan sudah jam segini? Sudah kau siap-siap saja, aku akan menjemputmu segera. Ulljima nee.. nae gwiyeoun Amber kan kuat, jadi jangan menangis ya. Kau tunggu di luar rumah saja sebentar, biarlah eommamu menenangkan dirinya sebentar, mungkin dia masih salah paham dengan appamu. Kau tunggu di situ ya... Gege akan datang ke sana'_

_'Jinjihage? *Hiks Gomawo yo gege... aku tidak tau bakal jadi apa kalau tidak ada gege *Hiks'_

_'Yasudah, berhentilah menangis, aku tidak tahan mendengarmu menangis. Aku jalan dulu ne?'_

_'Nde... gomawo gege'_

_'Ne cheonma'_

_Tut..._

Suara telpon yang diputuskan mengawali kepergian Kris ke rumah Amber.

.

.

.

Kris sangat dekat dengan keluarga Amber, bahkan Kris sudah menganggap eomma dan appa Amber sebagai orangtua keduanya. Begitu juga dengan orangtua Amber yang sangat senang dengan kehadiran Kris di kehidupan anak mereka, yang membuat Amber berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih 'cewek' (?)

Namun semua berubah sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu ketika orangtua Amber bertengkar, entah karena alasan apa.

Merasa bahwa dirinya tidak berhak untuk menanyakan permasalahan antar mereka, Kris tidak pernah berniat untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada orangtua keduanya itu.

Sejak saat itu, orangtua Amber sering bertengkar, dan selalu berakhir dengan salah satu dari mereka yang tinggal atau tidur di luar rumah selama beberapa hari. Dan pihak yang tinggal di rumah hanya akan diam-membatu dan tidak melakukan apa-apa yang berarti. Sehingga, Amber harus pasrah dengan tidak diberikan makanan atau kadang di masa bodo-kan oleh eomma atau appanya jika mereka sedang bertengkar.

Amber sering menangis sendirian di kamarnya saat mendengar suara teriakkan kedua orangtuanya di ruang tamu ketika sedang bertengkar.

Amber tidak suka pertengkaran.

Namun semua kesedihan yeoja itu selalu hilang dalam sekejap ketika Kris datang dan menyediakan keamanan dan kenyamanan hanya baginya. Jika Amber menangis, Kris akan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus pelan kepala Amber sambil terus berbisik pelan pada Amber, 'gwaenchanha...gwaenchanha...' dan mengayun-ayunkan tubuh Amber yang ada di dalam pelukannya dengan pelan hingga akhirnya Amber tertidur di pelukkan Kris setelah lelah menangis.

**(A/N: Wew, ini terlampau cocweet...)**

Hal ini selalu terjadi ketika Amber menangis. Tak perlu bertanya dulu,apa alasan Amber menangis, Kris selalu menyediakan bahunya untuk Amber. Kris selalu menyediakkan waktu untuknya. Menyediakan dirinya untuknya.

Banyak hal yang Kris lakukan pada Amber yang membuat wajar semua spekulasi orang bahwa mereka memang 'berhubungan'

Kris sering -hampir selalu- menjemput Amber sepulang kuliah

Kris selalu menggandeng tangan Amber kemanapun mereka pergi

Kris selalu mengajak Amber untuk pergi ke segala jenis tempat

Kris tidak pernah segan mengeluarkan 'isi dompet'nya untuk Amber yang -kasihannya- selalu ditolak oleh Amber

Kris selalu ada saat yeoja itu menangis, tertawa, bahkan saat yeoja itu kesal kepadanya

Kris selalu menyediakkan waktu dan segalanya bagi Amber

Dan Kris tidak pernah segan memelukknya, atau menciumnya -di pucuk kepalanya- **(A/N: Emang kalian pikir dimana heh? kekeke~)**

Kris menyayanginya -sungguh- sebagai adiknya sendiri...

.

.

.

**Amber's house**

Mobil Kris sudah terparkir persis di depan rumah Amber. Kris bisa melihat figur Amber yang sedang terduduk di teras rumahnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

_'Sepertinya udara hari ini dingin ne...'_ Kris berpikir kepada dirinya sendiri

Seperti refleks, Kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan segera berjalan cepat ke arah Amber, lalu membawa yeoja berambut pendek itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hei... hei... hei.. kau sudah tidak menangis kan?" Kris mengangkat kepala Amber yang sedari tadi tertunduk

Sang pemilik kepala hanya menggeleng pelan dan mempout-kan bibirnya imut ke arah Kris lalau berkata

"Aku sudah tidak sedih lagi... tapi aku lapar gege~" Amber memukul-mukul pelan dada bidang Kris sambil terus mempout-kan bibirnya

_'adikku ini memang kyeopta~'_ Kris menyimpan perkataanya barusan di dalam hatinya sendiri

"Aisshh... kukira kau masih akan menangis dan merengek kepadaku, ternyata kau malah minta makanan? Seperti binatang peliharaan saja..."

"YA! Gege kira aku anjing apa? Aku ini manusia tau! terlebih aku ini yeoja! Kau tidak lihat ada yeoja yang sedang kelaparan di sini? Cepat beri aku makanan ge.."

"Hmppfft..." Kris menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Amber yang sepertinya terlalu 'urrgghhh' baginya

"Ya... ya... YA! Kenapa kau malah ketawa? sudah cepat di sini dingin tau!" Amber mendorong Kris keluar dari teras rumahnya menuju mobilnya, yang dengan senang hati dituruti oleh Kris

"Ambie... aku tidak menganggapmu anjing. Sudah jangan ngambek. Kau tetap yeoja terlucu yang aku pernah temui. Sudahlah kita ke apartemenku saja, sepertinya aku masih punya beberapa bungkus ramyun di sana..."

"Yes! Setelah seminggu tidak makan ramyun akhirnya kau bisa makan ramyun juga!"

Kris hanya tertawa kecil mendengar Amber yang seneng sekali walau cuman diajak makan ramyun. Kris memutuskan untuk membawa Amber ke apartemennya, Kris tidak suka memikirkan Amber yang menangis seperti tadi.

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen, Kris menyuruh Amber turun duluan dan menunggunya memarkir mobilnya. Pada saat Kris ingin keluar dari mobil Kris baru ingat kalau ada yeoja bermata panda di apartemennya sekarang ini.

_'Anak itu sudah makan belum ya? Dari tadi aku belum menelfon... Hah? Apa yang kupikirkan? bodo amat kalau dia belum makan. Memangnya dia siapa?_' Kris bingung sendiri kenapa dia malah memikirkan yeoja panda itu.

_'Ah, aku harus menelfonnya dulu supaya dia masuk ke gudang itu. Kalu Amber melihat dia, bisa-bisa dia mikir yang 'tidak-tidak' lagi'_ Kris mengambil handphonenya untuk menelfon telpon di apartemennya.

_'Yeoboseyo. Ini siapa ya?'_

"Ya Panda-ssi, ada temanku yang mau main ke rumah, kau masuk ke gudang itu dulu. Jangan keluar sampai aku membukakan pintu untukmu. Kalau berani keluar awas saja! Aku tidak mau temanku berpikiran aneh-aneh melihat orang sepertimu ada di apartemenku." Kris berkata panjang lebar sambil berjalan cepat ke arah Amber yang masih menunggunya di depan gerbang apartemen Kris.

_'Arrasseo. Arrasseo. Aku segera masuk. Tak usah khawatir, aku tak mau ambil resiko denganmu, kau aneh.'_ Tao membalas telfon Kris dengan suara malas di sebrang sana. Kris yang tak sudi dipanggil aneh oleh orang yang dianggapnya lebih aneh dari dirinya segera membalas Tao

"YA! Siapa yang aneh di sini kau-"

_Tuttt..._

Sebelum Kris sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tao sudah menutup teleponnya di seberang sana.

"Mwo? Dia menutupnya? Dasar gila." Kris yang tadinya kesal langsung bergembira lagi setelah melihat Amber yang sudah menunggunya di depan lobby apartemen Kris.

"Seingatku, dulu apartemenmu tidak sebagus ini." Amber mengawali percakapan saat mereka masuk ke lift

"Kau saja yang jarang main ke sini, makanya, jangan kebanyakan belajar. Oh iya, kau lulus bulan depan kan?" Kris menjawab Amber dengan muka penuh senyum, sambil memencet salah satu angka di tombol yang ada di lift itu.

"Ndeee, aku baru bisa dibilang lulus bulan depan. Setelah itu aku akan mencari kerja deh! Keren kan? Kuharap sih, setelah itu, aku bisa mencari tempat tinggal sendiri. Aku muak tinggal dengan eomma dan appa, mereka berisik sekali" Tatapan Amber tiba-tiba menjadi kosong dan sedih. Kris yang menyadari mood swing Amber yang begitu cepat segera menggelitiki pinggang Amber yang sukses membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memohon-mohon pada Kris untuk menghentikkan tindakannya.

"Hahahah! Ya! Aaaa... Ya! Stop it Yi Fan! Gege!" Kris menghentikkan kegiatannya setelah Amber sudah tertawa lepas.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh sedih, apalagi menangis kalau sedang bersamaku. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis, arra?"

"Iya gege. Aku akan berusaha. Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur gege tidak akan marah kan?" Amber memasang tampang puppy-eyesnya pada Kris

"Aisshh... iya iya. Mana mungkin aku bisa marah padamu!" Kris mengacak pelan rambut Amber yang menghasilkan sebuah pout lucu dari si empunya rambut.

**TING!**

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Kris, Kris membuka pintu aparetmennya dan menengok sebentar ke dalam.

_'Hmm.. sepertinya manusia itu sudah masuk.'_

"Nah, Amber... Kajja! Aku akan segera buatkan ramyun untukmu! Kau tunggu saja di situ sambil menonton TV... eottae?"

"Arraseo... jangan lama-lama ya gege, aku** laparr...**" Amber menekankan kata lapar di kalimatnya. Kris hanya tertawa singkat lalu pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan ramyun mereka berdua.

Setelah melihat dapur yang lebih_ *koreksi*_ jauh-jauh-jauh lebih bersih dari kondisi biasanya yang memang gak bersih _*ehem*jorok*ehem*_, Kris baru sadar kalau dari tadi pagi si yeoja panda itu sudah membersihkan rumahnya.

_'Pintar juga dia bersih-bersih'_ Kris bersmirk singkat sambil menyiapkan makanannya dan Amber.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile in storage room**

Setelah ditelfon oleh Kris tadi, Tao dengan malas masuk ke dalam ruang yang pernah ditunjuk Kris waktu pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ruangan itu adalah salah satu bagian dari perjanjian mereka.

Tao merasa kalau dirinya sangat-sangat bodoh karena mau-mau saja disuruh-suruh oleh namja macam itu. Namun, Tao mau bilang apa? Pertama dia sudah menyetujui perjanjian bodoh itu, dan dia juga tidak mau ambil resiko kalau sampai rahasianya diketahui orang lain. Apalagi dengan hadirnya orang lain di apartemen itu. Sudah jelas bagi Tao kalau lebih aman bila dia berada di dalam ruangan ini. Jika dia menampakkan diri secara terang-terangan, bisa-bisa dia sudah ada di Cina lagi.

_Cklek!_

Tao menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya lalu berusaha mencari tombol lampu yang segera ditemukannya di samping kiri pintu ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu sempit atau kecil seperti yang Tao pikirkan pertama kali setelah mendengar kata gudang. Menurut Tao, sebenarnya ruangan itu harusnya menjadi kamar pada awalnya, karena ukurannya hampir sama dengan ukuran kamar Kris yang pernah dimasukinya kemarin malam.

Tao tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sebuah piano kecil yang tertutup oleh kain yang kini sudah dipenuhi oleh debu. Tao cukup kaget karena mengetahui kalau di dalam apartemen ini, ternyata ada alat musik favoritnya.

_'Memang dia bisa memainkannya?' _Pikiran Tao tiba-tiba melayang kepada Kris. Namun segera dihilangkannya pikiran itu berhubung, saat ini dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain selain musik, dan... eommanya.

Tao memang atlet wushu, tapi sebagai seorang yeoja, dia juga menaruh minat pada musik. Sejak kecil, Tao diajari piano klasik oleh eommanya dan juga guru privat yang datang ke rumahnya, tentunya saat appanya tidak ada, karena appanya tidak suka jika Tao menaruh perhatian lebih pada hal lain selain wushu.

Tao bahkan dibuatkan ruangan rahasia oleh eommanya yang tidak pernah diketahui appanya. Ruangan itu berisi alat-alat musik yang biasa dipelajari dan dimainkan Tao bersama eommanya di 'golden time' mereka.

Strict enough? Yeah right...

Setelah membuka kain penutup piano itu, Tao memperhatikan stuktur piano itu. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, bukan seperti grand piano yang ada di rumahnya, namun juga tidak kecil. Warnanya putih.

_'Seperti semua barang milik Kris di apartemen ini'_ Pikir Tao sambil tersenyum singkat saat wajah namja pirang itu muncul di kepalanya. Saat Tao memencet satu tuts piano, Tao mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan lampu dinyalakan. Tao yang menyadari kalau suara itu berarti si pemilik rumah dan 'tamu'nya sudah datang. Tao menekan pedal peredam di piano itu agar suaranya itu tidak terdengar hingga keluar ruangan itu. Cukup terdengar oleh Tao sendiri.

_dang wo cheng zuo zhe feng..._

_zai ni de shi jie xiang luo yeah_

_bai se de feng..._

_zai ni shen bian huan rao zhe_

_ni wen wo lai zi na li, xiao zhe hui da shi mi mi_

_zhi yao shi ni he wo yi qi zou xia qu..._

_tian tang zai sui shi he sui di..._

_(▼EXO-M - Angel)_

Tao bernyanyi dengan pelan sambil memainkan piano itu. Walau sudah lama tidak bermain piano, tapi Tao masih hafal beberapa lagu favoritnya. Dan tidak perlu bagi Tao untuk meihat partitur, karena Tao sudah hafal lagu-lagu itu diluar kepala. Lagu-lagu itu diajarkan eommanya sejak lama.

Setelah sampai di akhir lagu, Tao merasakan ada suatu benda cair dan basah yang mengalir di pipi kanannya.

_Air mata._

Sudah lama Tao tidak menangis karena musik. Dan Tao merindukannya. Dia merindukkan musik dan juga merindukkan eommanya.

Setelah selesai dengan_ reminisence-_nya tentang eommanya, Tao mengeringkan air matanya dengan lengan bajunya dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dan pikirannya pada benda-benda yang berada di sekelilingnya saat ini.

_'Gudang namja inirapih... dan juga... penuh dengan benda yang sebenarnya masih bagus, tapi kenapa dia taruh di sini ya?'_

Tao menjelajahi ruangan itu dengan sudut matanya untuk sejenak, lalu memutuskan untuk mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk dijelajahi lebih jauh olehnya.

Akhirnya, Tao menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna putih yang menarik perhatiannya karena posisinya yang unik. Ditaruh dengan sangat hati-hati di dalam sebuah lemari kaca, yang tidak berdebu, layaknya semua benda lain di dalam gudang itu.

Benda itu berada di pojok ruangan, lebih tepatnya di samping tumpukkan buku-buku yang nampaknya adalah buku-buku bisnis milik Kris.

Tao mengambilnya sambil mengucapkan pelan_ 'aku pinjam dulu ya naga'_ di dalam hatinya.

Ketika Tao mengeluarkan kotak putih itu dari lemari kacanya, Tao bisa melihat jelas kalau di atas kotak putih itu ada sebuah tulisan yang tercetak indah dengan warna hitam bertuliskan huruf Cina yang diketahuinya dengan baik bertuliskan '她的' yang berarti _'her'_

Tao tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa pensaran yang memuncak di dalam dirinya ketika melihat tulisan itu.

_'Mungkin ini berisi barang yang berhubungan dengan cinta pertama namja itu? Aku ingin lihat seperti apa rupa yeoja yang disukainya...'_

Tao dengan hati-hati membuka kotak yang tidak dikunci oleh pemiliknya itu. Di dalamnya Tao melihat sebuah kain berwarna putih yang menutupi benda di bawahnya. Saat Tao membukanya, Tao melihat sebuah music box yang memiliki ukiran nomor '11'

.

.

.

Tao membelalakkan matanya melihat angka yang terukir di music box itu.

"Mwo?" Tao berbisik pelan, masih takut suaranya terdengar oleh siapapun yang ada di apartemen Kris sekarang ini.

Ukiran angka itu, mirip seperti yang dibuat eommanya.

Tidak.

Ukiran itu** MEMANG** ukiran eommanya.

_'Bagaimana ini bisa ada di sini?'_ Tao mencoba berpikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya.

Apakah namja bernama Kris itu terdapat di dalamnya?

1

2

3

Nothing

Tao tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, Tao berusaha berkali-kali untuk bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri dan mencoba untuk berpikir mengenai masa lalunya, hanya beberapa saat sebelum eommanya _'pergi'_.

Namun sekeras apapun Tao mencoba,Tao tidak bisa menemukan apa-apa di dalam memorinya. Satu-satunya hal yang Tao sadari adalah kenyataan bahwa dia hanya memiliki 10 music box di rumahnya. Sebelum Tao ke sini, Tao sempat melihat untuk terkahir kali koleksi music box miliknya yang merupakan hadiah eommanya.

Setiap music box memiliki angkanya sendiri. Angka itu diukir oleh eomma Tao yang jumlahnya sesuai dengan umur Tao pada saat diberikan benda itu, karena music box itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun Tao. Alunan musik dari music box itu adalah awal kecintaan Tao pada musik. Tao sadar kalau dia mendapat music box terakhirnya pada ulangtahunnya yang ke-11, dan music box yang dia miliki bernomor...

1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 , 10, dan...

_'Eh? Tidak ada lagi? 11 beon-eun eodi?'_ Pikir Tao

Berarti yang Tao tidak miliki adalah music box nomor... 11

"What is exactly happening?" Tao sudah tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kenapa music box miliknya ada di gudang Kris?

Kenapa music boxnya ditaruh di tempat yang sangat 'spesial' seperti itu?

Kenapa music boxnya di masukkan ke dalam sebuah kotak bertuliskan '她的'?

Tao tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya kacau sekarang. Tao menaruh kembali music box-'nya', lalu duduk dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di salah satu sofa kecil yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Sebenarnya Kris itu siapa sih? Membingungkan sekali..." Tao menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas hanya untuk melihat langit-langit berwarna putih di ruangan itu yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu gantung berwarna oranye yang sudah agak redup.

_Tsssinnngg..._

"Hhh... Appo..." Tao memegang kepalanya yang entah mengapa terasa sangat berat dan sangat sakit saat itu.

Sebelum dunia Tao membuyar, Tao mendengar samar-samar suara tawa seorang yeoja yang sepertinya berasal dari ruang tamu Kris

_'Gege! Jangan begitu! Geli tahu... Hihihi... Aishh! Gege! Film ini tidak lucu sama sekali kalau begitu! Ya ge-'_

Kata-kata yeoja itu tidak terdengar lagi oleh Tao karena Tao sudah pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe... gimana krisbernya udah lumayan kan? Ntar dilanjutin dulu deh... sabar ya buat updatenya..**

**Min to R n r?**

**Dan, gomawo ya buat semua yang udah review. Whoever you are I love you like hell yeah! **

** *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **

**hint : next chappie, 1/2nya KrisTao moment dan 1/2 flashback dan kriber moments**

**GOMAWO! :D**


End file.
